Liquid Fire
by AkuZeku
Summary: AkuDem // Yaoi // Demyx wird als neues Mitglied mit Schlägen von den Anderen begrüßt und streift nun durch die Gänge und Balkone des Schlosses und alles was er besitzt ist seine Sitar, mit der er nicht nur sich selbst die Einsamkeit vertreibt.
1. Eins

***~ Kingdom Hearts ~*  
Liquid Fire  
Story von jantra und jadedsilk (LiveJournal)**

**ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN!**

**Original** _**'Liquid Fire'**_ von **jantra**(Demyx) and **jadedsilk**(Axel)

**Warning!:** Language, Rape, Violence

**G - NC-17 **(kapitelabhängig)

**Pairings:** Axel x Demyx (main) Ax x Zex x Dem, Dem x Zex, Marluxia x Vexen, Xaldin x Larxene, Luxord x Xigbar, Roxas x Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört absolut nichts von dieser Story, Ich übersetze sie lediglich vom Englischen ins Deutsche. Dafür bekomme ich auch nichts, ich machs nämlich aus reiner Freude am Übersetzen^^

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Diese Welt war so fremd, dieser Ort, umschlossen von schneeweißen, in glänzendem Silber endenden Wänden. Das Schloss war riesig, mit seinen kristallenen Türmen und unerreichbaren Höhen. Hier konnte er sich vor den fremden Menschen verstecken, die ihn in ein kaltes Bad geworfen, ihm Sachen angezogen und dann einfach allein gelassen hatten.

Eine schier endlose Zeit später war er in einen leeren Raum – eine Art Badezimmer- irgendwo tief im Schloss gesteckt worden. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er, als er aus Träumen fließender Musik und endlosen Stränden aufgewacht war, ein Gerät in seinen Händen gefunden. Ein massives, schönes, blaues Instrument, das einen leeren Teil in seinem Innersten zu füllen schien und dessen Spiel wie der Ruf von Engeln klang.

Demyx hatte sich sofort in es verliebt. Die weichen Noten, die er den drei einfachen Fäden entlocken konnte, brachten Bilder und Klänge ins Leben, die endlos im Flur widerhallten. Diese Noten waren die einzigen Töne, die er hörte, denn niemand kam, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Anfangs hatten sie noch nach ihm gesehen, als er durch die Gänge gestreift war. Doch nachdem er mehr als einmal angegriffen worden war und sie ihm bösartige, schmutzige Namen an den Kopf geworfen hatten, hatte er damit begonnen, ihnen allen auszuweichen.

Aber jetzt hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, während seine Finger spielten. Einen tiefen, feurigen Rhythmus, der in den Mitternachtshimmel aufblühte. Er tobte unter den Klängen einer schnell gespielten Melodie.

Axel knirschte mit den Zähnen, verlagerte sich vom einen Fuß auf den anderen, murrte ein bisschen und fror zu allem Übel auch noch. Es war sowieso kalt hier und der Nachthimmel war sogar noch dunkler als normalerweise.

Sie machten ihn krank. Ihre dummen Spiele, ihre Energieverschwendung und ihre endlosen kleinen Verrate.

Wenn es einen anderen Ort gäbe, an den er hätte gehen können und an dem er so akzeptiert werden würde, wie er war, wäre er längst dort. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er war nervös, wie er hier stand und zum Himmel hinaufstarrte, und ein Teil in ihm wünschte sich, dass er einfach wegfliegen und verschwinden könnte.

Doch war nicht das das Schicksal eines Niemands? Und noch immer konnte er es nicht akzeptieren. Er konnte diesen Ort und diese Leute nicht akzeptieren ...seine Leute.

Es war hier nicht unbedingt brutal, aber einsam. Axel war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, ein bisschen zu leidenschaftlich für sein eigenes Wohl, aber ein bisschen zu clever, um sich einfach dumm für etwas herzugeben. Er war stark und schlank, schnell und genial. Er konnte mit Brutalitäts- und Verstandspielen umgehen, selbst wenn er sie nicht mochte. Aber die Einsamkeit tötete ihn. Das war Teil des Unbehangens, das ihn aus der Speisehalle nach draußen auf den Balkon gezogen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich versteckte oder vor sich selbst weglief. Oder beides.  
Auf jeden Fall hasste er die Art, wie sie ihn ansahen. Er vertraute keinem Einzigen von ihnen.

Da er sich das nun doch eingestand, milderte sich seine Spannung etwas und er lehnte sich über das Hofgeländer; Diese Bewegung streckte seine schmerzende Schulter. Egal, wie er mit seinen Chakrams übte, er fühlte sich niemals gut genug, schnell genug. Andere hatten mit ihm kämpfen wollen, aber er hatte immer abgelehnt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie die Art kannten, wie er kämpfte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemals die Oberhand gewannen.

Er wünschte sich, dass jemand ein einziges Mal begreifen könnte, wie er sich fühlte.  
Und da hörte er es…

Für einen Moment dachte er, es sei nur in seinem Kopf; die Überreste eines Liedes der Erinnerung des Mannes, der er einst gewesen war. Es fühlte sich an, als sei es ein Teil von ihm. Einsam, aufgeregt, bittersüß und schön wie der Nachthimmel. Ein Teil, den er beobachten und anerkennen, aber nicht wirklich fühlen konnte.

Aber nein…

Es war die erste Musik, die er hörte, seit er hier herkommen war.  
Jemand spielte? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Demyx das einzig in Frage kommende Mitglied in der Gegend war, das am Tisch gefehlt hatte und dass die Anderen noch immer waren, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Der Neue also, der die Pointe einiger Witze während des Abendessens gewesen war.

Doch die Neugier nahm letztendlich Besitz von ihm und er folgte dem Klang, bis es sich anfühlte, als könne er ihn um sich hüllen und schmecken, bis die Musik so wesentlich wie Atmen wurde und er sich in den Hallen der leeren Melodien wiederfand.

Demyx saß im Dunkeln, seine Füße baumelten von der Stufenkante. Irgendeine Art von Instrument balancierte auf seinen Knien. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und das süße Gesicht war mit etwas wie vager kindlicher Unschuld selig. Die Musik war wie das Lied einer Sirene, das Axel näher zog, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Genauso sehr wie das freudige und kindische neuste Mitglied ihm auf die Nerven ging, fand er es in diesem Moment unterhaltsam und ziemlich traurig zugleich. Denn Axel wusste, dass die Anderen ihn gequält hatten. Er hatte gehört, wie unaufhörlich der Neue schlechte Musik spiele, wie er ständig wie ein Dummkopf lächle oder vor jemandes Füßen herumkroch, während sie mit Worten oder Fäusten auf ihn eintrommelten.

Verraten. Demyx war auch verraten worden und er saß noch immer hier, machte Musik und hoffte still, war noch süß und aufgeregt und… teilte Axels Schmerz irgendwie.

Was wäre dann so schlimm? Wenn er sich einfach für eine Weile neben ihn setzen würde. Jeder brauchte einen Freund, richtig?

Und Axel wusste wie es war, einsam zu sein.

Die Melodie verändert sich langsam, klang nun irgendwie gequält, der Ausdruck eines mächtigen Gefühls, ausgewählt von erfahrenen Fingern, die kaum verstanden was sie taten. Alles, was Demyx wusste, war, dass, wenn er spielte, die Einsamkeit dieses schrecklichen Ortes verschwand.

An diesem fremden Ort, der aussah wie ein Friedhof, fühlte er sich irgendwie ein bisschen mehr zu Hause. Die Anderen schienen diesen Ort zu meiden, als wäre er die reine Präsenz des Todes. Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb umso sicherer.

Er konnte nach draußen laufen, auf einen Pfad, der sich bis in die Unendlichkeit streckte; Auf eine Plattform, auf die er sich zu begeben, nur einmal den Mut gehabt hätte. Doch heute Nacht wollte er es versuchen.

Also ließ er die Melodie leiser werden und verließ das Zimmer, lief nach oben, entlang eines um sich selbst gewundenen Weges und weiter, hin zu einem runden, kugelförmigen, von der Nacht umgebenen Plateau.

Und die Sterne. Demyx sah etwas in den funkelnden, endlosen Lichtpunkten. Und für sie änderte er die Harmonie gekonnt so, dass sie scheinbar mit ihnen gemeinsam sang und sie durch die schwach klingende Melodie in eine stärkere Wirklichkeit gebracht worden. Er stand allein da, hatte die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich zu seiner eigenen Musik. Weit mehr Noten als die Sitar fähig war zu spielen, kamen von ihm selbst -beinahe schon wie Stimmen- und waren vollkommen reiner, flüssiger Klang.

Axel blieb nicht länger im Schatten versteckt. Er schritt die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich an die Kante der Plattform, nicht so nah an Demyx, dass es ihn ablenken könnte und nicht so weit weg, dass es bedrohlich wirkte.

Und er schloss seine Augen und lauschte.

Das Lied änderte sich jedes Mal, wenn eine neue Stimmung den verwirrten Niemand überkam. Demyx gab der Verwirrung durch sein Lied mit einem fortlaufenden, mitreißenden Thema Ausdruck. Es klang wie das Spiel des Wasserstroms über die Steine eines Baches.  
Manchmal wurde der Bach zu einem Fluss oder so still wie ein Teich, doch er blieb immer vorhanden. Seine Stimme im Zentrum des Ganzen.

Aber dann öffneten sich seine Augen und als er sich anmutig zu Axel herumdrehte, zerbrach das Lied in tausend Noten, die wie der Zusammenbruch des Universums starben. Ein purpurnes Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen und er sah beinahe angsterfüllt aus. Er nahm einen Schritt zurück und schluckte.

„Du spielst schön … ist schon okay… du musst nicht gehen. Aber falls ich dich gestört habe, tut mir das Leid.", murmelte Axel.

Dies waren die ersten Worte, die Axel mit dem verwirrten Niemand gewechselt hatte, seit er seine Gegenwart kennen gelernt hatte.

"Ich... Ich will nicht kämpfen. Bitte ..."

Seine Sitar hielt der andere Niemand erstaunlicherweise hinter seinem Rücken, als hätte der Blonde Angst, Axel würde sie ihm entweder wegnehmen oder kaputtmachen. Er hatte noch nicht gelernt, sie verschwinden zu lassen.

Aber das Kompliment brannte sich in seine Gedanken und langsam kam der blauäugige Niemand näher.

„Mochtest du es wirklich?" Ein sanftes, vorsichtiges Lächeln.  
Jemand, der nett zu ihm war! Ohne ihn verletzen zu wollen!

„Ja… Es war sehr gut…", sagte Axel. „Entspann dich, Neuer. Ich will dich nicht verletzen… wie du siehst… Du weißt nicht, wie du es verschwinden lassen und wieder zu dir rufen kannst, stimmts? Willst du, dass ich dir zeige, wie's geht?"

Axel konnte nicht verstehen, wie dieses verdammte Ding eine Waffe sein konnte, aber offensichtlich war es eine. Sie sah ziemlich merkwürdig aus… und ein bisschen unhandlich.

„Sie haben gesagt …dass ich Demyx heiße. Und du meinst, ich kann sie verschwinden lassen? Und wieder zurückkommen?" Die blauen Augen leuchteten neugierig; Das war etwas erstaunlich Neues in dieser Welt, in der die Anderen alle sehr durchschaubare Gefühle (und Gesichter) zu haben schienen. „Ich würd's total gerne können."

„Es ist wirklich ziemlich einfach… wenn du's einmal verstanden hast, ist es Teil deiner Seele. Es ist merkwürdiger als eine Waffe zu rufen, aber ich denke, es ist im Grunde das selbe Konzept. Erinnre dich einfach daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als du sie gerufen hast. Kannst du dich dran erinnern?" Axels Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend, während er fragte.

Der Typ war noch grün hinter den Ohren und entweder ein Idiot oder er dachte einfach auf eine sehr unschuldige und irgendwie kindliche Art und Weise. Natürlich konnten die Angst und die Verwirrung nach der Trennung selbst den Geschicktesten unter ihnen ein bisschen begriffsstutzig machen. Diese Sache, die Niemanden widerfuhr, war nicht gerade natürlich und für manche war es nicht leicht, sich dem Ganzen anzupassen.

Demyx hatte offenbar irgendwo eine Begabung, denn er hatte sich nach alledem auf den Beinen halten können. Axel konnte sehen, warum die Anderen ihn auf den ersten Blick für einen Idioten gehalten hatten.

„Ich habe von Musik geträumt und als ich aufgewacht bin, hab ich sie schon in der Hand gehalten.", sagte Demyx ehrlich.

Aufrichtigkeit traf man im Schloss nicht häufig an.  
„Es fühlte …es fühlte sich …gut an, sie zu halten.", sagte er vorsichtig, als ob er bemerkte, dass es sich irgendwie dumm anhörte.

„Hast du einen Namen?" Demyx kam näher, setzte sich vor den Anderen. Seine Hände hielten die Sitar sanft und liebevoll. Jeder der Niemande schien seine unheimlichen Macken zu haben [Wie Zexion, der nicht sprach oder Xigbar, der kleine Tiere in seinem Zimmer folterte (zumindest Gerüchten zufolge)].

Axel gab ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Ich bin Axel …natürlich fühlt es sich gut an, sie zu halten. Du berührst einen Teil deiner Seele und wenn du sie mit Respekt behandelst, behandelt sie dich ebenfalls mit Respekt…"

Er rückte ein wenig näher und stieß leicht mit seiner Schulter an die des anderen Niemands.

„Also, du hast von der Musik geträumt… kannst du deine Augen zumachen und dir selbst sagen, dass die Musik für eine kleine Weile aufhören soll? Versuch's mal und sieh nach, ob es funktioniert.", sagte Axel. "Ich verspreche dir, dass du sie wiederbekommen wirst."

Axel wurde förmlich in das schüchterne Lächeln und diese schönen karibisch blauen Augen hineingezogen. Und genau so sehr wie sein sanfter Enthusiasmus und sein ehrliche Blick ihn zusammenzucken ließen, wärmte es ihn auch ein bisschen.

Demyx war süß, das musste Axel ihm lassen.

"Aber ich dachte, wir haben keine Seelen? Der hässliche Mann mit der Narbe hat mit erzählt, dass wir nach ihnen suchen oder nach irgendsowas. Er hat mich da grad geschlagen." Demyx schien über dieses Bild nicht glücklich zu sein. „Das ist das Erste, an das ich mich irgendwie erinnern kann."

Er streichelte die glatte Oberfläche der Sitar für einen Augenblick, bevor er tat, was Axel ihm gesagt hatte. Ein schauerndes Seufzen, ehe das Instrument verschwand. Sofort gingen die coelinblauen Augen auf und strahlten vor Freude. „Ich hab's geschafft!" Ein Lächeln in Richtung des purpurhaarigen Niemands.

Dieser Niemand war seltsam. Er schien mit etwas geboren worden zu sein, das den Anderen irgendwie fehlte. Die Wahrheit ihres Alters, Neugeborene in einer fremden Welt. Gelehrsamkeit, Neugier, Unschuld.

„Du hast es geschafft. Gut gemacht!", sagte Axel fröhlich und meinte es auch so. „Also, wenn es etwas ist, das du hast, Neuer, dann ist es eine Seele. Es ist dein Herz, das fehlt ...Nicht das schlagende Ding in deiner Brust, darüber reden wir nicht… pass auf …Es gibt zwei Teile im menschlichen Geist. Ein Teil ist die Seele und das ist der Teil, der all die menschlichen Erinnerungen speichert. Dann ist da noch das Herz, das zu dieser Seele gehört …es ist der Teil, der dich wirkliche, wahre Gefühle empfinden lässt. Ich meine, wir fühlen alle irgendwelches Zeug, aber nicht halb so stark, wie wir es würden, wenn wir noch das Herz unserer Seele besäßen. „

Axel schluckte schwer. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie ein Tyrann, auf die Frage antworten zu müssen, die, wie er wusste, zwangsläufig folgen würde. Die ‚Wie habe ich mein Seelenherz verloren?' - Frage.

Zuerst erinnerte sich niemand daran, da das Ereignis normalerweise ziemlich traumatisch war und deshalb verdrängt wurde. So jedenfalls wäre es, wenn der Kleinere das erste Stück von Axels Erklärungsversuch verstanden hätte.

Demyx hörte still zu; Seine Finger klopften einen langsamen Rhythmus, während er nachdachte. „Wir haben eine Seele und wir sollten ein Herz haben.", sagte er vorsichtig. Eine Hand glitt über seine Brust, fühlte den schlagenden Muskel darunter. „W…Was bin ich? Wer? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Nur an diesen fremden Ort und diese unheimlichen Leute." Ein Anflug von Angst trat in die geweiteten Augen, das Zeichen des Überschreitens eines größeren Schreckens.

„Schon okay… Ich weiß, dass es beängstigend ist …aber du wirst deine Erinnerungen wiederbekommen, das verspreche ich …es wird nur eine Weile dauern. Du musst viel durchgemacht haben, wenn du hier gelandet bist…" Axels Finger strichen dem jungen Mann ein paar wilde Haarsträhnen von der Wange zurück hinter sein Ohr.

Demyx war auf diese Bewegung hin zurückgeschreckt, doch als er realisierte, dass er nicht geschlagen wurde, schien er sich gleich wieder zu beruhigen. (Axel hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass diese Geste fremd wirken könnte. Es war einfach als hätte er seinen Bruder beruhigt, wemn dieser sich fürchtete …als hätte er /Alex'/ Bruder beruhigt, mehr nicht…) „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer du warst …aber du wirst dich mit der Zeit daran erinnern. Nur sei dir bewusst, dass du jetzt der bist, der du bist. Nicht, wer du warst. Du bist jetzt ein Anderer …und du kannst von vorn beginnen. Okay?"

Demyx schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich in die Berührung hinein, die er sofort als sicher einordnen konnte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wer ich jetzt bin. Sie haben mich einfach in einen Teich geworfen und mir diese Robe gegeben und sind ziemlich oft verschwunden, bis es mich echt fertig gemacht hat. Sie haben mir ein bisschen was darüber erzählt, wo und wer ich war, aber ich denke die Anderen hier hassen mich einfach nur." Es war eindeutig, dass der Neue der Organisation das nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

Demyx schien wirklich nicht sehr viel von einem Kämpfer zu haben, soviel war sicher. Doch da musste eine Kraft in ihm sein, denn sonst wäre er jetzt kein Niemand. „Kannst du bitte in meiner Nähe bleiben?" Augen öffneten sich und waren auf glühendes Grün gerichtet. „Bitte?"

"Sie haben dir nicht... sie haben dir... nichts gesagt und dann…". Axels Kopf rauchte. Sie waren nicht so streng zu ihm gewesen …aber später hatte es wieder einige Amüsements gegeben. „Ich sag dir was, ich bin nicht wirklich Mr. Beliebt, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass es davon sonst viele hier gibt. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um dir raus zu helfen, okay?

Axel legte seine warme Hand auf die schlanke Schulter des Anderen und drückte sie sanft.  
„Hast du einen Platz, an dem du schlafen kannst? Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen? Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Axel und bemerkte, dass Demyx' Gesichtsfarbe vielleicht nicht so gesund aussah, wie sie aussehen könnte. „Haben sie dir wehgetan?"

„Hilfe… wäre nett und ich schlafe überall, solange ich mich vor ihnen verstecken kann. Ich glaube, ich hab letzte Nacht in einem Bad geschlafen und… hm…" Er überdachte noch einmal die Reihenfolge der Fragen, die Axel gestellt hatte. „Ich habe nicht wirklich gegessen… und der Mann mit der Narbe…" Er fuhr mit dem Finger entlang seiner Wange. Er meinte Xigbar. „Er hat Dinge mit mir gemacht…." Und dabei beließ er es leise.

Axels Magen zog sich zusammen. Das konnte nicht …. Das durfte nicht wahr sein … Das war als würde man einen Welpen treten …ernsthaft.

„Okay.", sagte Axel und versuchte die Wut zu verdrängen, die in ihm aufgekommen war. „Ich kann dich mit zurück in mein Zimmer nehmen… Ich könnte einen Blick auf deine Verletzungen werfen, wenn du mich lässt und dann etwas für dich zu essen und zu trinken suchen. Wenn du in meinem Zimmer bleibst, wird dir niemand etwas tun. Wenn ich zurückkomme, lasse ich dir ein Bad ein und du kannst dir meine Schlafklamotten borgen und dich ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich hab morgen keinen Aufsichtsdienst, also kann ich die Zeit mit dir verbringen. Klingt das gut?", fragte Axel.

Demyx nickte daraufhin ziemlich glücklich. Sein Magen nickte auch und knurrte sehr laut. Er wäre sicher verhungert, denn er hatte seit seiner ‚Geburt' nichts gegessen. „Danke.", war alles, was er letztendlich mit riesigen Welpenaugen sagte, die Axels Vergleich umso mehr bestätigten.

"Ich öffne ein Portal zwischen hier und meinem Zimmer... Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnern kannst, wie sie aussehen, aber sie sind schon irgendwie dunkel und gespenstig… Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht verloren gehen wirst… Alles klar?", fragte Axel, als er dem Neuen seinen Arm anbot.

Axel wollte, dass Demyx sich an ihm festhielt, damit er nicht verloren ging. Das war die Wahrheit. Sein Verschwinden wäre schwer zu erklären und noch schwerer, darüber hinwegzukommen.

„…Portal?" Eine gewaltige Verwirrung, doch der Arm wurde in sanfte Hände genommen. „Ah… ich bleibe einfach… nah bei dir. Verstanden."

Axel war überrascht, wie sanft seine Hände waren, als sie sich um seinen Bizeps und Unterarm schlossen. Er sah kurz in blaue Augen, geweitet und nervös und irgendwie… so vertrauensselig. „Okay los geht's. Es ist zwar kalt und irgendwie windig, aber es tut nicht weh, wenn man weiß, was man tut.", versicherte Axel und hob seine Hand langsam vor ihnen an. Er konzentrierte sich und schien die Luft zu berühren. Ein wirbelnder, spiegelartiger Eingang erschien.

"Vertrau mir einfach.", beruhigte Axel den Anderen, während er einen großen Schritt nach vorn und durch den Eingang nahm, einen wahrscheinlich ziemlich ängstlichen Demyx mit sich zog.  
Er hielt nicht an, um dem Kleinen Zeit zum Kneifen zu geben und noch bevor es überhaupt Zeit gab, vor Überraschung zu kreischen, waren sie auch schon in Axels Zimmer angekommen.

Es war warm und reich an Schwarz und dunklem Purpur dekoriert. Ein schwerer Mahagonitisch stand in einer Ecke und ein dazu passender Kleiderschrank in einer anderen. Ein paar Bildteppiche hingen an der Wand, die ebenfalls reichlich purpurfarben waren.  
Der Boden bestand aus Hartholz, der von einem Flächenteppich bedeckt war, den Axel hoch für seine plüschige Natur und die Eigenschaft, zwischen seinen nackten Zehen nachzugeben, schätzte.  
Er besaß ein Bett von königlichem Ausmaß. Denn das war sein Raum und er konnte es genau so haben, wie er es wollte. Und Axel war sozusagen der König der leisen Ruhezeit.

Er gähnte, seufzte und drehte sich zu Demyx um, der gerade das Blut aus seinem Arm quetschte.

Der arme Demyx hing so fest er konnte an Axels Arm und sah so weiß aus wie ein Blatt Papier. „Gar nicht …so schlimm." Ein langsames Schlucken und der Niemand ließ plötzlich ab und begann damit, in toter Ohnmacht auf den Boden einzuschlagen.

Der Güte sei Dank, dass es den Plüschteppich gab, der nun die Möglichkeit, dass Demyx' Kopf zerschlagen werden konnte, ausräumte, als dieser sich mit dem Boden traf.

Axel sah, wie die Farbe endgültig aus dem Gesicht des Blonden wich, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel.  
Wenn Axel schneller in seiner Bewegung gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn auffangen können.  
Stattdessen rollte Axel ihn einfach sehr sanft auf den Rücken und überprüfte seinen Puls, der zwar eher schwach, aber eindeutig noch vorhanden war.

Er zog den Stuhl von seinem Schreibtisch weg und hob Demyx' Beine an, um seine Füße auf dem Stuhl abzulegen.

Axel langte nach einem Buch auf dem Schreibtisch und benutzte es dazu, den betroffenen Niemand Luft zuzufächern. „Demyx?", rief er leise. „Demyx, alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam öffneten sich die schönen Augen, weiteten sich erst und schärften sich dann. Nach einem verwirrten Blick umher, sah er Axel an. Ein langsames Zwinkern. „Axel?" Seine Stimme klang leise und ein bisschen verwirrt. Er fragte sich, wann er sich aufgesetzt hatte.

Dann begann er sich im Raum umzusehen und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten. /Farbe!/

"Hey, ja. Entschuldige, dass ich dir so sehr Angst eingejagt habe, Neuer… Fühlst du dich okay?", fragte Axel während er versuchte, Demyx aufzuhelfen.

Die blauen Augen sprangen neugierig im Raum umher, nur um wieder zurückzukommen und in unglaubwürdigem Interesse auf Axels Gesicht innezuhalten.

"Also, wo du sowieso gerade auf meinem Teppich sitzt… Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir deine Wunden Mal ansehe?", fragte Axel beruhigend. Ein Teil in ihm war besorgt, dass sie ernst sein könnten, angesichts des Zeitraums, in der sie ihm angetan worden waren und jetzt.

"Du… kannst nachgucken.", sagte er vorsichtig, bevor er seine Nase aufgrund der Robe runzelte und sie dann öffnete. Darunter… oh Hölle, war er nackt! Sie hatten ihn wirklich nicht gemocht, als er geboren worden war. Xemnas war faul geworden mit seiner Niemandschöpfung.

Auf dem schlanken Körper befanden sich ein Kreuzundquer an dünnen Schnitten und eine einzige Wunde, die beinah schon eine Kugelwunde hätte sein können. Rotunterlaufene Fingerabdrücke befanden sich um seine Arme und Oberschenkel.

Demyx hielt seinen Blick zur Seite und sah nicht hin.

Er zuckte zusammen. „Schhh… alles okay.", sagte Axel leise und berührte statt der Wunden zuerst Demyx' Gesicht. Er streichelte die glatte Wange sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen. „Warum mach wir dir nicht jetzt das Bad? Dann wird's leichter, die Wunden zu reinigen. Demyx… Er… Er hat dich nicht nur geschlagen… nicht wahr?", sagte Axel und versuchte nicht halb so aufmerksam zu sein wie er war. Er legte die Robe wieder zurück über den schönen, aber angeschlagenen Körper und versuchte damit, dem armen Niemand etwas Würde zu geben.

Eine sehr, sehr lange Pause. Dann sprach Demyx leise: „Ich bin nach einer Weile ohnmächtig geworden. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Der Musiker zitterte, seine Unterlippe bebte. „Ein Bad wäre… wäre gut." So sanft wie ein Kätzchen lehnte Demyx sich in die Berührung an seiner Wange. Typisch Xigbar… die Wunden dort zu hinterlassen, wo man sie dank der Robe nicht sehen konnte, damit er nicht in Schwierigkeiten kam.

„Danke der Güte für kleine Erbarmen.", sagte Axel leise und bemerkte, wie die Robe an Demyx Beinen klebte. „Ich werde dich tragen, die Wanne ist gleich im nächsten Zimmer…", sagte Axel, während er den ängstlichen und zitternden Niemand vom Boden in seine Arme hob.

„Xigbar ist so ein Bastard.", sagte Axel mit einem angeekelten Seufzer. Demyx wimmerte kurz vor Schmerz und Axel zog ihn näher an seine Brust. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Axel sich, während er ihn ins Badezimmer trug.

Das war Axels nächster Lieblingsraum. Es war hauptsächlich in schwarzem Marmor gehalten, mit entsetzlich orangefarbenen Handtüchern und Badematten. Er legte den verletzten Niemand auf eine der Weichesten davon, während er damit begann, die Wanne zu füllen. Er suchte eine Tasse, etwas Seife, Shampoo und mehrere Waschlappen zusammen. Dann kniete er sich zu dem noch immer zitternden Demyx.

"Ich helfe dir aus deiner Robe… Okay? Ich werd sie waschen und mit Tränken ausstatten und einigen Heilspüchen belegen… in Ordnung? Ich versuche wirklich, dir nicht wehzutun… aber wenn du weinen möchtest, ist das auch okay.", sagte Axel und überraschte sich selbst mit seiner Behutsamkeit.

Etwas an Demyx reduzierte seine Seele zum bloßen Fleisch herunter.

Der jüngere Niemand sah auf und vertraute ihm sofort. Es war, als hätte er gar nicht die Fähigkeit, der feurigen Seele NICHT zu vertrauen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Demyx keine Ahnung, was ein Trank oder Heilspruch waren, aber Axel hatte ihn nicht wirklich verletzt, also waren diese Dinge wahrscheinlich ganz in Ordnung. Demyx' Wunden, die sich an manchen Stellen wieder geöffnet hatten, begannen Blut unter seiner Robe zu weinen.

„Es ist… okay", sagte er langsam. Er war ein bisschen überrascht, dass jemand an diesem Ort überhaupt fragte, aber Axel schien anders zu sein, also war es okay. „Du hast ja so eine Art richtiges Farbthema" Die ruhige Stimme zitterte und war nah an dem Punkt, sinnlose Dinge von sich zu geben, nur um die Stille an diesem fremden, schrecklichen Ort zu füllen.

„Ich fühle mich gern warm, dieser Ort ist so perfekt und tot… schön… aber tot. Es gibt Farbe, wenn du weißt, wo du danach suchen musst." Axel drehte die Heißwasserleitung zu, die Wanne hatte sich schnell gefüllt und ein rascher Test mit seinem Handgelenk zeigte, dass das Wasser zwar heiß war, aber nicht zu heiß.

Er lief wieder an die Seite des Blonden, zog Demyx Arme sehr sanft aus den Ärmeln und zog sie weg von den von Blut bedeckten Beinen. „Okay.", sagte Axel ruhig. „Ich heb dich hoch und helf dir in die Wanne.", sagte er, als er in seiner Tasche auf der Suche nach den paar Tränken herumwühlte, die er für Notfälle aufgehoben hatte.

Dann zog Axel die Robe herab, befreite ihn aus dem kurzen T-Shirt, seinen Lederleggings und den Stiefeln. Er hob Demyx aus dem schmutzigen Stoff seiner Robe, hob ihn zu sich hoch, lief zur Wanne und tauchte seine nackten Füße ins Wasser. Demyx zog sie überrascht zurück und rollte die Zehen ein.

"Das wird stechen, wenn es in die Schnitte kommt. Ich helf dir, aber du musst mich auch lassen. Es wird wahrscheinlich sehr wehtun, wenn wir an deine Oberschenkel und höher kommen… atme einfach tief ein und aus, okay?" Der Kleine fiel anscheinend leicht in Ohnmacht. Es hätte Axel gerade noch gefehlt, wenn er in der Wanne das Bewusstsein verlor.

Demyx fuhr damit fort, das Blut aus Axels Arm zu quetschen, während er schnell ins Wasser hinabgesenkt wurde. Als es zu seinen Oberschenkeln kam, war der Raum mit Demyx' stranguliertem Schrei erfüllt, als der Schmerz der vergangenen Tage in ihn einschlug. Die Kälte dieser Welt hatte den Großteil davon bisher in Schach gehalten, Erinnerungen und Hitze brachten sie zurück. Ein vager Eindruck eines brutalen Griffs entlang seiner Oberschenkel, Zähne in seinem Hals, passend zu den Blutergüssen nahe der Oberseite seiner Schulter und einem anderen nahe seiner Halsschlagader.

Der Körper sträubte sich und versuchte, aus dem Wasser zu entkommen, aber der gereizte und erkenntliche Axel hörte nicht auf, bis das Wasser an seiner Brust stand. Demyx hielt sich weiter fest, aber weinte erstaunlicherweise nicht. Doch er atmete ziemlich schwer und drückte seine Augen fest zu, während er sich zitternd und mit schwachem Griff festhielt. Die Wunden färbten sich im Hitzeschwall rosa und purpurfarben und schnell hatte sich das Wasser in ein feines Pink verwandelt.

Der schlanke Körper zeigte beides: Wellen feiner Muskel unter der Oberfläche und das Schattenspiel der Rippen entlang seiner Körperseiten. Xigbar hatte eine echte Nummer mit dem Kleinen abgezogen, wahrscheinlich mit der Idee, ihn damit 'abzuhärten' oder irgendwelche ähnlich idiotischen Gedanken, während er diese schmerzvolle Folge Beleidigungen gegen die Natur und den Körper des Kleinen beging. Sicher war, dass Demyx sich sehr von den Anderen abheben würde. Seine Musik bewies, dass sich etwas tief in ihm verbarg; Etwas, dass Xemnas für seine Zeit wert hielt.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als Xemnas sich wirklich um seine Schöpfung von neuen Niemanden gekümmert hatte, aber es schien mehr und mehr, als überließe er diese Aufgabe Xigbars und Xaldins und vielleicht Saix' Diskretion, zusammen mit Vexens sachkundig schauendem Auge über ihnen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Prozess auch gelang.

Axel rebellierte gegen den Gedanken, dass irgendjemand jemanden, der so süß und schön war, verletzen konnte. Es war, als würde man ein Kind im Körper eines Mannes schlagen und vergewaltigen.  
Ein glatter, schlanker und perfekter Körper, leicht von Sommersprossen geküsst und gebräunt, jetzt jedoch von Schmerz erblasst.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Axel leise und streckte seine Hand aus, um durch das vor Schweiß verfitzte, blonde Haar zu streichen. Auch wenn es steif vor Schweiß war, fühlte es sich dennoch so weich an wie Federn. Axel war sicher, es würde gewaschen noch weicher sein. Er tauchte den Becher in die Wanne, füllte ihn mit Wasser und kippte ihn über Demyx' Kopf aus, entlockte ihm eine Art Piepsgeräusch, das Freude hätte sein können. Axel begann damit, das weiche Haar mit Wasser auszuspülen, vergewisserte sich, dass es nicht einfach ungenutzt davonlief. Er wollte den Schweiß komplett herauswaschen.

Nach einiger Zeit war das Chaos an Haaren nass und sauber. Demyx hatte sich sogar wirklich entspannt. Er saß an der Wand der Wanne, sah fröhlich aus und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit … Ewigkeiten warm. Unter den langen, knochigen Fingern, die durch seine Haare fuhren, konnte er einfach seine Augen schließen und sich in die schönen Gefühle sinken lassen. „Fühlt sich… gut an", murmelte er und klang fast betrunken von diesen ersten guten, physischen Gefühlen, die er seit seiner ‚Geburt' empfand.

Axel lächelte. Eine Art Güte überwältigte alles Böse in ihm.

Axel shampoonierte das Haar perfekt sauber, spülte es aus und langte nach dem Waschlappen. Er seifte ihn stark ein und begann damit, Demyx' Schultern sanft sauber zu waschen. Er verschmierte vorsichtig die Blutergüsse, fuhr mit dem Lappen zurück auf die Hinterseite des dünnen Halses und säuberte die Bissspuren.

„Was hast du getan..., du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, um das zu verdienen.", murmelte Axel

Einen Moment später war er an der Schusswunde angekommen. Der Schuss war sauber durchgegangen, also musste er sich keine Sorgen über das Entfernen der Kugel machen. Axel entfernte den Schorf, ließ Demyx keuchen und sich krümmen und brachte den purpurroten Fluss erneut zum fließen. Der Feuermagier griff schnell nach dem Trank auf dem Tresen und entkorkte ihn.

„Das wird stechen und jucken und sich ein bisschen seltsam anfühlen… aber es wird die Wunde heilen, verstanden?", fragte Axel traumatisiert traurig, bevor er etwas des grünen Zeugs aus der Flasche in die Wunde goss.

Demyx' zweiter Schrei hallte durch das Badezimmer und er zuckte sofort weg von Axel, mit starrenden, angsterfüllten, blauen Augen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und das Wasser um ihn herum schien fast zu brodeln.

Er atmete wieder schwer und schnell, Muskeln zogen sich aus neuem Schmerz zusammen. Ein schwacher Vorwurf stand in seinen Augen geschrieben und grüne Flüssigkeit floss die Haut entlang seiner Brust und Arme. „Das hat WEHGETAN!", keuchte er.

"Schon gut... schon gut", murmelte Axel und hob seine Hände flehend an. Das Wasser hatte fast… gebrodelt. Das war wirklich ziemlich unheimlich. „Aber schau mal", murmelte Axel und zeigte auf die Wunde auf der Brust des jungen Mannes. „Es ist verheilt."

Langsam riskierte der Jüngste der Niemande einen Blick zu der vorherigen Kugelwunde, aber sie war verschwunden. Mit einem fragend kindlich-unschuldigen Keuchen fuhren seine Finger durch die verbliebenen grünen, flüssigen Spuren und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja, ist es! Es ist weg!" Ein Blick zu Axel und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein reuevolles Schmollen. „Entschuldige."

„Schon okay.", sagte Axel leise und ließ sich zurückfallen, um wieder auf der Kante der Wanne zu sitzen. Er nahm den Lappen und begann, ihn über die schlanke Brust zu reiben. „Alles okay.", murmelte er beruhigend und begann, tiefer zu fahren.

"Ich werde die Rückseiten deiner Beine saubermachen müssen. Das Zeug wird wohl nicht ohne Seife und Wasser abgehen und er könnte dich dort… verletzt haben. Es wird wohl nicht unbedingt dazu beitragen, dass du mich mögen wirst, wenn ich noch mehr von diesen Tränken benutze, aber am Ende wirst du mir noch danken, wenn du wieder sitzen kannst. Kannst du versuchen, mir zu vertrauen, dich sauber zu machen oder willst du es selbst machen?", fragte Axel. Er kannte diesen Jungen nicht, er war nicht unbedingt heiß darauf, sein Hinterteil zu schrubben, aber dann andererseits war es nicht unbedingt Demyx' Schuld, dass dies alles geschehen war.

Eine lange Stille.

Irgendwie empfand er /Schuld/ oder /Demut/ gegenüber diesem jungen Niemand. Diese Gefühle waren noch recht neu für ihn. Alles, was er je kennengelernt hatte, waren die dunklen Emotionen der Älteren der Organisation.

"Ich... ich vertraue dir.", flüsterte Demyx ehrlich, auch wenn sogar seine Muskeln vor Erinnerung zitterten. „Vertraue dir". Als ob er es sich selbst sagte, um es zu glauben.

„Okay.", sagte Axel leise, nahm selbst allen Mut zusammen. Er schäumte den Lappen stark ein und strich dann mit abgespülten Fingern durch Demyx' Haar.

"Setz dich ein bisschen nach oben, du kannst deinen Kopf auf mein Bein legen, wenn du willst. Wenn du auf deinen Knien sitzt, muss ich nicht so hart zudrücken... Ich weiß, dass es dir wehtut.", murmelte Axel.

Demyx tat, wie ihm geraten worden war und legte sein Kinn auf Axels Oberschenkel, da der Rotschopf auf der Kante der Wanne saß. Demyx konnte sich gegen die Seite der Wanne lehnen und Axel musste sich nicht so weit hinüberbeugen.

„Alles in Ordnung.", murmelte er so beruhigend wie er konnte. „Alles wird gut", flüsterte er, fuhr den Lappen vorsichtig an Demyx' verletzter Wirbelsäule herunter, tiefer und tiefer zu seinem Gesäß.

Da war viel Blut... der Bastard hatte ihn auch hier aufgeschlitzt.

„Es ist nur der Lappen, der dich berührt, okay?", erinnerte Axel leise während er tiefer fuhr, spülte Wasser und Seife über die zitternden Hüften und sehr vorsichtig über das V dieses zarten Hinterteils.

Demyx biss in seine Lippen, um sich selbst vom Weinen abzuhalten. Er war nicht so schwach wie alles es ihm weismachen wollten, doch ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach wegspringen und sich irgendwo in eine dunkle Ecke kauern. Er konnte dem Anderen vertrauen. Vertrauen /vertrauen/

Ein schmerzvolles Quieken entwich Demyx und er hielt sich fest. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm die Schläge da unten zugefügt worden waren- aber… aber es tat weh. Es mussten die Beiden gewesen sein.

„Vertraue dir", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Axel zuckte zusammen. Das Gemisch aus Blut und Sperma war verschmiert und es würde einige Arbeit kosten…

Er fuhr den Lappen zur Poritze des Blonden und dieser gab in seinem Schoß einen winzigen Ton von sich.

"Entschuldige, Kleiner... es tut mir echt Leid." Da Axel den Schaden jetzt sah, wollte er am Liebsten abbrechen.

"Ich muss einen Trank benutzen, das hier ist ziemlich schlimm. Wenn ich einen Trank nehm, wird es nicht so wehtun, wenn ich dich abwasche, ja?" Er griff nach der Flasche.

„Atme wirklich langsam und halte dich fest, okay, ich weiß, dass das wehtun wird… es wird /wirklich/ wehtun, aber es muss getan werden, wenn du willst, dass es heilt… dieser Bastard… dieser elende Bastard." Axel zischte, als er sich ein bisschen weiter vorlehnte, Demyx' Öffnung leicht spreizte und die Flasche auf den Kopf stellte.

Irgendwo in einer entfernten Welt hoben ein paar Löwen ihre Köpfe, als sie alle dachten, sie hätten den Schrei eines gerade Sterbenden gehört.

Demyx Stimme zerbrach und starb, als er sich aus Schmerz verrenkte. Er schluchzte, endlich kamen die Tränen. Einen Trank zu trinken war definitiv anders als ihn direkt in die Wunde zu applizieren.  
Vielleicht konnte der Körper das magische Elixier verarbeiten und es 'schmerzlos' machen.

Da war es wieder. Das Wasser um dem Niemand brodelte WIRKLICH! Aber es schien trotzdem nicht heißer zu sein. Das Wasser spritzte und blubberte wie verrückt. Axel würde für einige Zeit Brandblasen an den Fingern haben.

Axel schreckte nicht zurück, als der junge Mann schrie und sich krümmte. Er schreckte auch nicht zurück, als das Wasser brodelte, denn jetzt hatte er verstanden. Er machte sich nicht einmal um seine Finger Gedanken, die bis auf die Knochen bluteten.

"Alles ist okay... schon gut." Axel atmete tief ein, während er das sanfte Haar berührte. „Du bist tapfer… das muss wirklich wehtun. Du bist so tapfer.", murmelte Axel. Egal, ob der Niemand tapfer war oder nicht, er wollte es einfach hören. Axel dachte, er sei tapfer.

„Ich denke, das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir…", setzte er fort, während er sich hinüberlehnte und die Wunde prüfte. Sie war geschlossen...

"Jetzt werde ich dir einen von denen zu trinken geben, okay... Die tun nicht weh, wenn man sie trinkt.", sagte er, als er begann, das Blut, den überschüssigen Trank und alles Schlechte von Demyx' Haut zu waschen.

Die Wanne brauchte frisches Wasser, vielleicht mit etwas mehr Spülung und möglicherweise einem Heilspruch. Es würde Demyx bald besser gehen.

Demyx schwankte ein wenig, seine Lungen zogen sich zusammen, als sie einen erneuten Schluchzer entließen. Er –fühlte- sich nicht tapfer! Er fühlte sich wie ein ängstliches, verlorenes Kind - was er gewissermaßen ja auch war. Doch Axels Stimme war wie süßer Honig gegen den Schmerz, der durch das versteckte Venennetzwerk in seinem Körper pulsierte; Also war Demyx bereit, zuzuhören.

Als lange Hände ihm die kristalline Flasche übergaben, beäugte Demyx sie, dieses Ding, dem er nicht wirklich traute. Aber innen drin war ein Stern, ein glänzendes Kern aus Sternen. Seine Finger versuchten, sie von außen zu berühren, auch während sich sein Geist mit Bildern des Himmels füllte, die über seiner improvisierten Performance auf der Spitze des Schlosses erklungen waren.

„Ein Stern, der das Fleisch verbrennt, wenn er berührt wird, aber der die Seele beruhigt, wenn man zusieht." Demyx Stimme war ein wenig heiser nach seinem vielen Schreien. Mit diesen Worten setzte er an, den Trank zu trinken, den er nun als ‚flüssigen Stern' betrachtete. Er schloss seine Augen, während die Flüssigkeit durch ihn strömte.

"Du bist also genau so sehr Dichter wie Wassermagier, hm?", fragte Axel, als er begann Demyx' Hüften abzuwaschen… zusah, wie die Blutergüsse unter dem Lappen verblassten. Er fühlte, wie Demyx zwischen heftigen Schluchzern schluckte. Jetzt waren sie fast fertig.

Axel zog den Stöpsel aus der Wanne und als das Wasser auszulaufen begann, warf er den schmutzigen Lappen, den er benutzt hatte, weg und griff sich einen sauberen. Er drehte den Wasserhahn wieder auf und ließ frisches Wasser in die Wanne.

„Nur noch einmal schnell abwaschen.", versprach er dem ängstlichen jungen Mann.

Zehn Minuten später.

Demyx schwankte auf seinen Füßen, während Axel ihn abtrocknete.

„Lässt du mich dir etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen holen?", fragte Axel, als er den Blonden zurück ins Schlafzimmer führte, ihn nass und nackt auf die Kante des Bettes setzte.

Blaue Augen folgten ihm überrascht.

Demyx hatte über einige von Axels Worten im Bad nachgedacht. Ein Wassermagier? Was bedeutete das? ,,Was ist ein Magier?", fragte er vorsichtig und schaute neugierig. Er kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, sich zu verstecken, sondern sah sich einfach um, strich über die Laken und freute sich, dass sie so weich und warm waren.

Seine Zehen zappelten in dem Plüschteppich und liebten es.  
Ein Geschöpf der Berührung, das fühlen und wissen wollte.

Axel lächelte, als er ein Paar loser schwarzer Baumwoll-Schlafhosen, ein paar schwarze Boxer und ein Hellblaues T-Shirt fand. Es würde ihm zu groß sein, aber wahrscheinlich komfortabler für einen so angeschlagenen Körper. „Ein Magier kontrolliert elementare Magie… Ich denke mal, dass dein Element Wasser ist. Ich bin ein Feuermagier. Überraschung, wer hätte das gedacht…", sagte er, als er um das Bett lief und dem Blonden die Klamotten hinhielt.

„Magier beherrschen auch andre Sachen, wie zum Beispiel Heilsprüche und na ja, andere Sprüche, die sie lernen wollen, aber sie tendieren dazu, ihr Element zu bevorzugen, weißt du."

Demyx nahm die angebotenen Klamotten und begann damit, sie anzuziehen. Okay, sie waren WIRKLICH viel zu groß für seine schlanke Figur. Er war ziemlich klein und auffallend mager, dank Xigbars Wahnsinn.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man Magie benutzt, oder was das überhaupt ist.", gab er leise zu und sah nach oben. „Woher weißt du, dass mein Element Wasser ist?" Er legte den Kopf schief und die rechte Schulter des T-Shirts rutschte herunter, legte seine Schulter frei.

In dem Moment, in dem Demyx' Shirt von seiner Schulter rutschte, tat Axels Gehirn etwas äußerst Interessantes. Er schluckte schwer. „Als du verletzt warst und Angst hattest, hast du das Wasser unbewusst um Hilfe gebeten. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es gebrodelt hat? Magie braucht Übung, Training und meistens eine ganze Reihe von Versuch und Irrtum, aber du kannst die Magie immerhin schon benutzen. Dein Instrument? Du kannst es doch verschwinden und zurückkommen lassen, oder nicht?" Axel gab der zugedeckten Schulter einen sanften Stoß.

„Ich hole dir etwas zu essen und wenn ich zurückkomme, zeige ich dir, wie man einen Heilspruch ausführt. Willst du… äh… sonst noch irgendwas… ist es okay für dich, wenn ich eine Weile weg bin? Es wird nicht lange dauern…"

Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, war alles, woran Demyx sich erinnern konnte, SCHMERZ.

„Das würde ich echt gerne lernen." Ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Jedes Essen ist gut. Egal, was." Das war ebenfalls die Wahrheit, denn im schlimmsten Fall hätte er sogar etwas Schimmliges gegessen. Demyx –verhungerte-.

"Es ist okay. Sie können hier nicht rein, stimmt's? Also ist das schon kein Problem für mich."

„Niemand kommt in diesen Raum ohne meine Erlaubnis, esseidenn er will auf schreckliche Art und Weise sterben.", sagte Axel süß, beruhigte den schwankenden Demyx, der zur gleichen Zeit versuchte, zu stehen und in die Boxer zu kommen.

"Setz dich einfach hin und ruh dich aus, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Axel beruhigend, bevor er ein Portal öffnete und verschwand.

Sobald Axel weg war, hatte Demyx einen Plan. Er lief schnell zurück ins Badezimmer und ließ die Wanne sich wieder füllen. Blaue Augen starrten über zwei bis drei Fuß Wasser.

„Mach was.", forderte er es auf. Das Wasser kräuselte sich, als ein Tropfen des Hahns auf die Oberfläche traf, doch mehr tat es nicht. „Nnnn, MACH was!", sagte Demyx noch einmal mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Du hast vorhin auch was gemacht!"

Naja, vielleicht musste er sich mehr konzentrieren. Also kauerte er sich auf die Kante und starrte in die Tiefen des Wassers als befände sich Gold am Boden. Und genau zu diesem Bild eines sich zusammenkauernden Demys, der seine Unterhose mit einer Hand hochhielt und von oben ins Wasser starrte, kehrte Axel zurück.

Er setzte das beladene Esstablett ab und steuerte ins Badezimmer. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, was er dort finden würde.

„Weißt du", sagte Axel lächelnd und lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten. „Ich wette du wirst etwas mehr bewirken können, wenn du erstmal gegessen hast… Ich habe dir alles gebracht, was ich mitgehen lassen konnte, plus ein Krug voll Fruchtsaft… kennst du sowas?" Der Neue war verdammt noch mal zu süß. Vielleicht etwas verwirrt, aber durchaus verdammt niedlich.

Demyx sah überrascht auf und fiel beinahe ins Wasser. Mit einer peinlich berührten Röte entfernte er sich schnell von der Kante der Wanne und stand nun vor dem Anderen, zog die Unterhose und Boxershorts schnell an ihren Platz.

„Du… du bist sehr nett." Demyx legte den Kopf schief und zog Axel dann in eine sehr kurze Umarmung. Das Aufflackern einer Spur von jemandem, der er einst gewesen war.

"Iss langsam, wenn du keine Bauchschmerzen bekommen willst. Es ist schon lange her, dass du das letzte Mal gegessen hast.", belehrte Axel, seine Haut kribbelte noch immer von der ersten Umarmung, an die er sich seit seiner … Geburt erinnern konnte. „Ich verspreche, ich werd dir dein Essen schon nicht wegnehmen."

Er setzte sich an die Seite des Schreibtischs, an der Demyx sich wie wild vollstopfte.

Demyx sah hoch, er hatte Krümel auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen schienen jetzt heller. Sein Körper hatte angefangen, sich selbst von innen zu heilen.

"Kannst du mir mehr über diesen Ort erzählen? Und wer diese Leute sind?", fragte er fast unschuldig. Er wollte verstehen, aber diese Person vor ihm nicht böse auf sich machen. Axel war –sicher- und –vertraut-. Das waren gute Dinge.

Axel benutzte einen Zipfel seines T-Shirts, um die Krümel zu entfernen. „Klar.", sagte er leise. „Wo soll ich anfangen... was willst du wissen?"

Der junge Mann war schön… Seine Augen waren jetzt, wo er sich anscheinend besser fühlt, sogar noch blauer.

Ein kräftiger Schluck Saft und jene blauen Augen zwinkerten freudig. „Mmm" Die kalte Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle war wundervoll. „Wo bin ich? Was ist das hier für ein großer, weißer Ort ?" Blonde Strähnen wurden weg gestrichen und formten kleine Dornen.

„Das ist das Schloss des Entfallens und du bist in ‚Der Welt, Die Niemals War.'", sagte Axel. „Hier leben die Niemande. Wir gehören im Grunde nirgendwohin… Weder ins Reich des Lichtes noch ins Reich der Dunkelheit. Wir versuchen, unsere Herzen zurückzuerlangen, also können wir quasi das eine, aber auch das andere sein. Und dafür ist die Organisation da. Wir sind beide, du und ich, Mitglieder der Organisation."

Demyx nahm das alles in sich auf und sah dann mit Intelligenz in seinen Augen hoch. Ein scharfer Blick. „Sie besitzen kein Herz. Also sind sie doch dunkel." Es war leicht zu wissen, wen er meinte, man hörte es aus dem Ärger und dem leichten Ekel in seiner Stimme.

„Nicht alle von uns. Ich meine, zugegeben, nicht ein Einziger von uns ist noch ganz klar im Kopf, aber ich denke, je länger wir so existieren, umso mehr zerbrechen wir. Umso mehr Hoffnungslosigkeit fühlen wir, tun schreckliche Dinge, weil wir aufhören, uns an irgendetwas anderes zu erinnern als an schlechte Gefühle. Es ist keine Entschuldigung für das, was sie dir angetan haben… aber lass den Hass dich nicht lebendig fressen. Das würde dich auf längere Zeit nicht besser machen als sie es sind."

Axel wusste nicht, was ihn trieb, als er sich nach vorn lehnte und einen Kuss auf das zerzauste Haar hauchte. Der Neue war zäher als Axel es zuerst erwartet hatte. Und allem Anschein nach wirklich verletzt.

Demyx wollte etwas dazu sagen, dass er sie nicht so sehr hasste wie er sie bemitleidete - als der Kuss kam. Er erstarrte, zwinkerte ins Nichts und wurde dann mindestens genauso rot wie Axels Haar.

„Für was war das?" Die langen Wimpern und blauen Augen sahen Axel überrascht an, aber schienen nicht angeekelt. „Das war schön." Und das Rot schien sich zu verdunkeln. Er hörte sogar auf zu essen, hielt die Gabel nur leicht in der Hand.

Axel sah selber etwas überrascht aus.

"Weil du ausgesehen hast, als ob du das grad gebraucht hast.", sagte Axel leise. „Ich bin wirklich fix und fertig. Ich gehe mich fürs Bett umziehen... Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, es mit mir zu teilen?", sagte er, während er aufstand.

„Nein, solange es dich nicht stört, es mit mir zu teilen.", erwiderte Demyx still, aß auf und wischte sich den Mund ab. Er stapelte die Teller ordentlich und sah Axel dann unverdrossen zu.

Der junge Mann liebte Berührung, bemerkte Axel. Demyx berührte alles, freute sich der Empfindung, sehnte sich danach, hungerte danach. Und Axel sehnte sich ein bisschen danach, es zu geben. Wohl deshalb schein diese Verbindung so gut zu funktionieren. Es fühlte sich unschuldig an,… warm und beruhigend irgendwie. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen überfällig.

Axel wünschte, er hätte gewusst, dass das neueste Mitglied so… tief gelitten hatte. Er mochte unnötige Grausamkeit nicht wirklich. Er stieg aus seinen Stiefeln, zog sein T-Shirt aus und suchte in seiner Schublade nach etwas Dünnerem, Weicherem. Etwas, das nicht nach dem Stoff seiner Robe roch.

Der andere Niemand war überaus interessiert an dieser Ordentlichkeit. Dinge, die es zu lernen gab, über die man lächeln konnte.

"Wie ein Freund.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, war sich des Wortes nicht sicher, aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefunden hast. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich noch mehr solcher Wanderungen in diesem Ort alleine verkrafte. Es ist so… kalt." Wieder klang sein letztes Wort wie: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, aber irgendwie stimmt es so."

„Natürlich… wie Freunde", sagte Axel sanft. „Ich würde dir niemals etwas antun. Das ist einfach… nein. Vielleicht könnt ich selbst auch einen Freund brauchen.", sagte Axel leise, während er sich ein paar Schlafboxershorts anzog.

„Dieser Ort ist die reinste Hölle. Und mach dich nicht kleiner als du bist. Warte, bis du Naminé triffst… sie ist echt süß und ich wette, dass sie dir helfen wollen wird, deinen eigenen Raum zu designen. Willst du sie morgen sehen? Ich kann dir versprechen, dass sie wirklich nett ist.", sagte Axel still, als er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte und an die Badewanne voll Wasser dachte. „Wir können morgen auch Magie üben. Aber fürs Erste, warum setzt du dich nicht hin?" Axel klopfte leicht auf die Bettseite neben sich. „Ich mache die Lichter aus, aber ich lasse die Lampe an… ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht sehr und die Lampe ist irgendwie warm und nicht zu hell. Ich kann einen Heilspruch aussprechen und du kannst erstmal zusehen. Morgen darfst du's dann an mir versuchen, okay?

Demyx musste ganz schön denken, um mit all den Fragen und Kommentaren Schritt zu halten. Er setzte sich langsam auf die Kante des Bettes und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sein Hemd hing immer noch von seiner Schulter. „Naminé… wenn du sie magst, muss sie besser sein als die meisten hier. Ich würde sie gern kennenlernen. Meinen eigenen Raum designen? Was meinst du... und die Lampe ist gut." Ein Piepsen in seiner Stimme. "Die Dunkelheit hier ist unheimlich. Mit Ausnahme der Sterne, die mag ich." Demyx dachte noch einmal nach, legte sich dann langsam hin und kuschelte sich ins Kissen, wie eine überdimensionale, zufriedene Katze.

Axel schaltete die Lampe an und das Licht aus, kroch über Demyx zur anderen Seite des Bettes und legte sich neben ihn. „Naminé ist eine Künstlerin. Sie zeichnet jedem von uns einen eigenen Ort. Einen besonderen Platz, unseren eigenen Raum, und zwar genau so, wie wir ihn ihr beschreiben. Sie ist sehr lieb. Sie benutzt auch Magie… Ich wette, sie kann dir ein paar Hinweise geben und es würde ihr sicher sehr gefallen, wenn du für sie spielen könntest."

„Eine Künstlerin, die Dinge real machen kann?" Demyx Augen sahen Axel an, so lebendig auf dem karmesinrote Kissen. „Das klingt wirklich gut… Würde gern für sie spielen. Für dich auch." Er errötete leicht. „Als ich alleine war, war es mein Trost. Ich denke, es hat den Schmerz auch etwas gelindert", sagte Demyx und war offensichtlich unsicher und jederzeit bereit, selbst über diese Aussage zu lachen.

„Das ist alles so neu, aber ich mag es." Er war kurz davor einzuschlafen. Seine Lider flatterten ein bisschen, während er versuchte, wach zu bleiben.

"Natürlich hat es dir geholfen. Langsam aber sicher. Wassermagier sind großartige Heiler. Du wirst wahrscheinlich gleich einschlafen, wenn ich fertig bin... aber ich werd noch einen Heilspruch auf dich anwenden. Das tut nicht weh, aber es fühlt sich warm an. Ich muss meine Hand auf deine Haut legen, über dein Herz und unter dein Shirt. Ich werd dir nicht wehtun, es macht das Heilen nur sehr viel einfacher. Ich bin kein guter Heiler", sagte Axel ehrlich, während er sich langsam bewegte, seine Hand sich unter die Schulter von Demyx Shirt arbeitete und letztendlich auf dem schlagenden Herzen liegen blieb.

„Du wirst bestimmt einen grünen Blitz sehen und dich für einen Moment ein bisschen schwindlig fühlen und dann warm. Es tut nicht weh… es sollte sich eigentlich sogar recht schön anfühlen." Er beruhigte sich, als er diese blauen Augen sah, die darum kämpften, offen zu bleiben.

„Mmmm" Eine von Demyx Händen fuhr herunter und fing die Hand unter seinem Hemd ein. Ein Lächeln berührte seine Lippen, während seine Augen aufgaben und sich schlossen. Dem anderen einfach zuzuhören war beruhigend, umhüllt vom schwachen Geruch von Rauch und na ja, Axel eben, dessen Duft sich in den Laken verfangen hatte. Das war wirklich der Himmel, nachdem er in den kalten, harten, engen Räumen und Hallen des Schlosses geschlafen hatte. Demyx vertraute dem Anderen völlig. Kein anderer Niemand würde sich so berühren lassen.

Axel konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Herzschlag und Atem zu synchronisieren. Dann schien es, als öffnete er seine Seele und gab so ein wenig der kalten, grünen Energie an Demyx. Er fühlte die Hitze, als sie seine Fingerspitzen verließ und wie sie sich besänftigend in dem ausgestreckten Körper ausbreitete.

Demyx zitterte und gab ein leichtes Keuchen von sich, doch Axel streichelte die Haut über seinem Herzen mit sanften Fingerspitzen, bis die Energie sich legte und er sich beruhigte. „Das sollte dir beim Schlafen helfen.", sagte Axel leise, als er seine Hand wegnahm und Demyx verschlafen protestierend wimmerte. Axel zog die Decke über Demyx, rutschte ans obere Ende des Bettes und legte einen Arm schützend um die Taille des Niemands.

„Ich bleib hinter dir.", murmelte er. „Ruh dich aus."

Demyx kuschelte sich sofort an Axels warmen Körper, als sein Verstand schon der Erschöpfung erlag. Blondes Haar kitzelte die Nase des Anderen, während er sich wie ein Kätzchen auf der Suche nach Mutterwärme bei ihm einkuschelte. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens eine Nacht friedlich schlummern, bevor die ersten Albträume ihn heimsuchen würden.

Axel sah zu, wie die blauen Augen sich endlich schlossen. Er fühlte, wie sich der Atem des Anderen verlangsamte und ruhiger wurde. Er hätte niemals geahnt, welch seltsame Wendung der heutige Tag nehmen würde. Genauso wenig wie er es hätte wissen können, dass sein äußerstes Polargegenstück vom Himmel fallen- und fordern würde, geliebt zu werden.

Niemande konnten nicht fühlen, nicht lieben, sie kümmerten sich nicht umeinander… aber… da war Etwas. Eine Art Fürsorge, wenn auch nicht mehr als diese Empfindung. Irgendwie zog es seine Seele zu diesem ängstlichen, jungen Mann hin.

Dieser Kampf hatte erst begonnen und er hatte Angst. Es war sehr viel mehr zerstört worden als Xigbar es sich je hätte vorstellen können.

Axel hatte das verstanden und hielt den Blonden noch ein bisschen fester.

*** * *  
Fortsetzung folgt…  
* * * **


	2. Zwei

**Kapitel 2**

Es dämmerte schon fast, als Demyx' Körper (fest an den von Axel gedrückt) zu zittern begann. Augenbrauen runzelten sich und er biss tatsächlich in sein Kissen. Damit versuchte er, sein Wimmern und die Schreie, die ihm beinahe entwichten, zu unterdrücken, während sein Geist ihm Bilder von Xigbar und Xaldin vorspielte und von etwas, etwas, das er nicht wirklich begreifen konnte.

Hände, Zähne, Gliedmaßen. Schmerz. Er hörte Holz knacken und spuckte Sand aus seinem Mund, karmesinroten Sand. Gefärbten Sand. Genau inmitten seiner verschwommenen Vision- Ein Stapel zerschmettertes Holz und Drähte. Etwas beinahe Vertrautes. Ein Klicken und sein Kopf drehte sich und starrte in die Länge eines Revolvers.

Und dann schrie er.

Axel schreckte aus dem Schlaf und setzte sich auf, als Demyx schreiend erwachte. Axel knallte mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand, bevor er zu Demyx rutschte, ihn sanft festhielt und versuchte, den Neuen zu beruhigen. „Alles in Ordnung... es ist nur ein Traum... nur ein Traum... dir kann nichts passieren... nur ein Albtraum.", murmelte Axel und zuckte zusammen. Er würde einen Bluterguss an der Schläfe haben, in etwa so groß wie seine Faust.

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" Demyx zuckte nach oben und versuchte, freizukommen. „AUFHÖREN! BITTE! BITTE!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er starrte geradewegs nach vorn. Ein Husten. Karmesinrot tropfte von seinen Lippen.  
Irgendwo in der Nähe des Raumes hörte man ein metallenes -Knarren-, als die Rohre voller Wasser sich mit der Kraft der Emotionen des neuen Niemandes verschoben.

„Alles in Ordnung... niemand tut dir weh... es ist nur Axel... ich bin's nur... du tust dir selbst weh, beruhige dich, entspann dich... du hast dir auf die Zunge gebissen... alles okay... alles okay!" Axel versuchte beinahe verzweifelt, den jungen Mann still zu halten. Er wollte ihn nicht noch fester zurückhalten, ihn nicht noch mehr verängstigen.

„Es ist kaputt, es ist KAPUTT! ER WIRD MICH TÖTEN!" Demyx bebte und sein Körper krümmte sich. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er starrte wieder nach vorn. Bevor er zwinkerte. Wirklich zwinkerte. In allerhöchstem Maße. Sein Kopf drehte sich und er starrte Axel an, sofort brachen dicke, kristallklare Tränen aus seinen Augen, die über seine Wangen rollten und mit dem schwachen Blutrinnsal verschmolzen.

„Was ist kaputt... und wer wird dich töten?", fragte Axel, als er den zitternden, jungen Mann an seine Brust zog, weder auf das Blut noch auf die Tränen achtete. „Nur ein Albtraum... nur ein Albtraum... schhh... Demyx, beruhige dich. Es ist nur ein Albtraum."

„Kaputt, es ist kaputt..." -Zerschmettertes Holz, verbogene Drähte-. „ER ist... Pistole, er hat eine Pistole!" Demyx krallte sich an Axel fest. Er keuchte. Sein Körper zitterte.

Axel strich über seinen schlanken Rücken, fuhr über die Rippen von Demyx' Wirbelsäule.  
„Deine Sitar? Er kann nicht... er kann nichts zerstören, das Teil einer starken Seele ist, so stark, wie deine. Los, ruf sie zu dir..."

Die Sitar wurde instinktiv in eine ausgestreckte Hand gerufen. Begleitet von einem betäubenden Geräusch von Flüssigkeit. Demyx zog sie sofort zu sich und hielt sie zärtlich fest, betrachtete sie genau. Dann machte es plötzlich -Klick- in seinem Kopf.

-Es war nicht blau, es war braun. Honigbraun, kleiner.- Ein eindeutig verwirrter Ton durchzog seine Stimme. „Es war nicht meine Sitar."

„Okay.", schnurrte Axel und ließ seine Finger durch Demyx' Haar fahren. „Vielleicht ein Teil deiner früheren Erinnerungen? Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, ich hör dir gern zu. Es klingt nie so merkwürdig wie du denkst, wenn du einmal angefangen hast, darüber zu reden."

Demyx lehnte sich in die Berührung, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er fühlte sich immer noch müde, als ob der Schlaf nicht wahr gewesen war. „Ich lag auf dem Boden... jemand hat mich festgehalten. Neben mir lag mein zerschmettertes Instrument, es war zerbrochen, und es hat damit geendet, dass ich direkt in eine Pistole geschaut hab." All das flüsterte Demyx, er fühlte sich irgendwie lächerlich und immer noch ängstlich. Seine Seele wusste, dass der Traum wahr gewesen war.

Axel nickte und dachte angestrengt nach. Demyx war nicht tot. Wenn jemand ihm in den Kopf geschossen hätte, wäre er nicht mehr... aber was, wenn sie ihn angeschossen- und ihn anschließend alleine und ängstlich verbluten lassen hatten... was, wenn die Wunde, die er vorhin in der Wanne geheilt hatte, nicht von Xigbar stammte...

„Weißt du, warum jemand dir das antun wollen würde?", fragte Axel leise.

„N- Nein. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Außer, dass ich in dem kalten Raum aufgewacht bin und an diesen Traum." Sein Kopf fiel gegen Axels Brust und er seufzte. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, nachdem du so nett zu mir warst."

„Kein Problem... und mach dir keine Sorgen. Am Ende werden die Dinge schon einen Sinn ergeben. Wir haben alle Albträume, weißt du? Du wärst nicht hier, wenn das Leben freundlich zu dir gewesen wäre. Warum spielst du nicht eine Weile, um dich zu beruhigen?"

„Wir sind die Überreste des Herzschmerzes.", sagte Demyx leise und nickte dann. „Du, du kannst dich hinlegen. Ich spiele leise." Es war ihm peinlich, den Anderen aufgeweckt zu haben und sich als noch schwächer gezeigt zu haben, als er es ja sowieso schon zu sein schien.

Axel legte sich vorsichtig hin, zuckte jedoch aufgrund der Verletzung an seiner Schläfe leicht zusammen.

„Vielleicht sind wir das.. und Manche werden dir sagen, dass Niemande Monster sind, die nicht existieren sollten. Wie auch immer. Wir existieren und das ist alles, was zählt. Es gibt kein Nichts... und vielleicht sind wir dazu verdammt, zu verschwinden, aber wir tun's nicht. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, irgendetwas scheinen wir wert zu sein."

„Du bist auf den Fall etwas wert.", sagte Demyx leise und seine Finger begannen, den Anfang eines sanften, langsamen Liedes herauszusuchen. Und nach einer Weile begann er zu singen. Seine Worte flossen wie das Wasser, das er kontrollieren konnte. Ein Wiegenlied, in allen Klängen, nichts Eindeutiges. Absolut anders als der feurige Klang des Spiels auf der höchsten Spitze des Schlosses. Er sang von der Flamme, die das Wasser traf, von ihrem Treffen, ihrer Freundschaft, ihrem Abschied.

Axel sah dem jungen Mann beim Spielen zu, sah, wie er sich beruhigte, sah zu, wie er begann, süß und bebend zu singen; Ein Lied, das nicht unbedingt Sinn machte, wahrscheinlich, weil die Worte allein für die Seele bestimmt waren. Aber es war schön, langsam, beruhigend und trotz Axels bestem Bemühen, wurde er schläfrig.

Trotz seinem verzweifelten Versuch wach zu bleiben und mehr zu hören, schlief er nach einer halben Stunde ein.

In anderen Welten hatte es längst gedämmert, bevor Demyx sein Spiel beendete, die Sitar umarmte und sie langsam hin und her wiegte. Er weinte stumme Tränen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern und das bisschen, was er über sein eigenes, verdammtes Leben wusste, zu verstehen. Und was er jetzt war.

Das Spiel hatte längst geendet, als Axel erwachte, weil die Musik verstummt war. Er realisierte, dass Demyx am Ende des Bettes saß und leise weinte. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, rückte kameradschaftlich näher und legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. Axel war noch warm vom Schafen und schläfrig.

„Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte Axel still.

Demyx zuckte ein bisschen, schluckte dann und wischte sich seine Wangen. "N... Nein. Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder wecken." Die Meeresfarbenen Augen waren vom Weinen leicht rot. „Mein Lied... ist zu traurig geworden und ich wollte mich nicht erinnern." Seine langen, anmutigen Arme hielten die Sitar wie einen Liebhaber fest umschlungen.

"Hey... ist doch okay. Warum kommst du nicht her... und legst dich neben mich, willst du..., dass ich deinen Rücken oder deine Brust ein bisschen reibe? Vielleicht hilft das?", bot Axel sanft an.

Es war immer das Beste, einen neuen Niemand ruhig zu halten. Immer das Beste. Oder wenigstens war das seine Ausrede. Die Sitar verschwand mit einem funkelnden Knall von Feuchtigkeit, als eine Träne auf sie tropfte. Demyx drehte sich um und kuschelte sich an Axels Brust. Er schmiegte sich an und fühlte sich sofort wieder warm. Der Andere fühlte sich gut an.

Axel fuhr mit einer warmen Hand unter Demyx' Shirt und begann damit, sanft über den schmalen Rücken zu reiben. Er zeichnete Muster über die Knoten seiner Wirbelsäule, fuhr zwischen Rippen und geschmeidige Muskeln. Seine Haut war so weich.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Axel sanft. Und er fragte sich, wie er helfen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nicht,... wenn du mich so festhältst.", gab der Blonde leise zu und Demyx' Haar streifte Axels Kinn.

„Es wird alles besser werden... Ich wzeig dir, wie man sich hier anpasst, selbst wenn ich einige Schädel spalten muss. Alles wird bald mehr Sinn ergeben.", beruhigte ihn Axel und versuchte den seltsamen Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule nicht zu fühlen, den das pinselartige, jetzt trockene und federweiche Haar unter seinem Kinn in ihm auslöste. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen.", säuselte Axel. „Schlaf wird dir dabei helfen, dich besser zu fühlen."

„Mmm." Plötzlich spürte Axel eine Nase an seiner Kehle und er atmete langsam ein. „Du riechst wie ein Feuerwerk." Axels Zehen zogen sich ein und er konnte nichts gegen das Rot tun, das plötzlich auf seine Wangen trat und sogar farbintensiver wurde als sein Haar es war.

„Und du riechst wie der Ozean, natürlich ohne den ganzen toten Fisch.", sagte Axel und zuckte zusammen, als bemerkte, in welches Fettnäppchen er getreten war. „Andererseits, vielleicht habe ich meine Klamotten nicht lange genug getrocknet und sie riechen schimmelig?" Sein Stimmfall machte Demyx klar, dass er ihm etwas vormachte.

„Du bist kein Poet.", sagte er still, mit einem sanften Lachen im Hintergrund seiner Stimme. Leise kam eine Zunge zum Vorschein und leckte über Axels Haut, bevor Demyx still wurde und sich zum Schlafen einkuschelte.

Axel fluchte gedanklich, als die warme Zunge über seine Kehle leckte. War das ein Scherz? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Dinge fühlte, die er besser nicht fühlen sollte, wenn sie einfach nur Freunde sein wollten.

Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Wahrscheinlich nie.

Axel nahm einen ungleichmäßigen Atemzug und zog die Decke über Demyx. „Schlaf ein bisschen.", murmelte er und rieb noch immer sanft über den Rücken, solange, bis sich der Atem des jungen Mannes ausgeglichen hatte.

Einige Wochen waren vergangen. Wochen, die Demyx versteckt verbracht hatte und Axel damit, Essen geheimnisvoll verschwinden zu lassen und zurück in sein Zimmer zu schleppen. Demyx schlief jede Nacht neben ihm und während des Tages führte ein Pfad zwischen den sichersten Plätzen im Schloss hin und her. Axel brachte dem Wassermagier den Arbeitszeitplan der Anderen bei, sodass er jedem, den er nicht sehen wollte, ausweichen konnte. Etwas Sanftes und Einfaches war zwischen ihnen entstanden, eine Kameradschaft, die Axel gelegentlich den Atem raubte. Doch irgendwie wusste er, dass der Tag heute alles zwischen ihnen für immer verändern würde...

Demyx neben ihm schlief tief und fest, als ein scharfes Hämmern hörbar wurde und der Morgen damit an Axels Tür klopfte. Ein bedrohliches Brummen. „VIII, XI, es findet nachher ein Treffen zum Einschätzen eurer Fähigkeiten statt. In den Versammlungsraum, SOFORT!"

Axel gähnte und setzte sich gelangweilt auf, während Demyx in panischer Angst hochschreckte. Axel gab der Tür eine Begrüßung mit seinem Mittelfinger.

„Wir werden da sein, halt deine Unterhose fest, Werwolfjunge!", rief Axel Saïx mürrisch zu.

Ein kurzes Knarren war zu hören und Axel antwortete darauf, indem er damit begann, Ersatzklamotten für seinen neuen Zimmergenossen herauszukramen. „Elende Bastarde... mein Tag ist gelaufen... kein Respekt, wirklich.", murrte Axel.

„Ich will sie nicht treffen!", sagte Demyx schnell mit großen Augen. „Nein, nein, nein, keinen von ihnen!" Er wich zurück in Richtung Badezimmer, als wollte er sich darin verstecken.

Axel wusste, dass Demyx noch nicht bereit war. Überhaupt nicht.

„Okay", sagte er. Seine Schultern sanken leicht zusammen. Er würde oft dafür geschlagen werden, aber...

„Ich werde gehen und mit Vexen reden. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hol uns hier raus. Wir werden für eine Weile ausreißen. Du bist noch nicht bereit, damit fertig zu werden und sie werden ja wohl noch warten können. Vertrau mir... Ich mache diesen Ort sicher für dich. Ich muss nur mit ein paar Leuten reden. Ziehst du dir an, was ich dir gegeben habe und wartest hier auf mich? Ich werd mich beeilen."

„Du wirst in Gefahr sein." Demyx hatte eine gute Intuition. „Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst!" Seine Augen sahen Axel besorgt an.

„Du wirst diese Bastarde nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, ehe du nicht bereit bist und mir wird nichts passieren. Es gibt niemanden hier, gegen den ich nicht wenigstens etwas ausrichten könnte. Also entspann dich... Muss los, aber ich komme wieder, okay?"

Axel drückte Demyx seine Ersatzuniform in die Hand. Der Blonde trug bereits seine Ersatzstiefel. „Ich komme wieder, verlass auf /keinen/ Fall diesen Raum, verstanden?"

„W... werd ich nicht.", flüsterte er und senkte den Blick. „Pass ... auf dich auf!" Demyx lächelte leicht, bevor er ins Badezimmer ging und sich noch in Axels Sichtweite schnell seines T-Shirts entledigte.

Vexen war auf dem Weg, Xemnas zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Vexen und Marluxia hatten schändlich verlockende Hinweise bezüglich dem Schmutz, der auf Xigbar und seinem Komplizen lastete, fallengelassen.

Axel materialisierte sich wieder im Raum, er rieb sich die Hände.

„Weißt du, du hast ungefähr vier Mitglieder auf deine Seite, wenn Larxene Wind von alledem bekommt. Und wir dürfen für eine Weile verschwinden.", erzählte Axel einem ängstlich dreinschauenden Demyx. „Also, wo würdest du gerne hin? Es gibt so viele Welten zu sehen.", sagte Axel, machte eine ausgebreitete Handbewegung und lächelte süß und so besänftigend wie er konnte. (Es sah immer ein bisschen wie ein Grinsen aus).

„Wind von was bekommt?" Ein langsames Zwinkern. „Und was meinst du mit 'Welten'?" Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und trat näher zu dem Feuermagier.

Axel hatte nie gewusst, dass seine Ersatzrobe und- Stiefel so gut an jemandem aussehen konnten (Scheinbar jeden Tag wurde er nun daran erinnert). Er blinzelte, schluckte hart und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er gefragt worden war.

„Das hier ist Die Welt, Die Niemals War... es gibt viele andere Welten und wir können jede, die du willst, besuchen. Du bist auch von einer von ihnen gekommen, da bin ich sicher.", sagte Axel. „Aber wir sollten... " Er sah über seine Schulter, als der Klang von Schritten im Gang an sein Ohr drang. „Wir sollten bald gehen."

Demyx biss sich auf die Lippe. Er versuchte, etwas zu verstehen. Die Welt, Die Niemals War- ein perfekter Ort für Menschen, die ebenfalls niemals gewesen waren. „Egal wohin.", flüsterte er und nahm die Hand des Anderen.

Axel lächelte und nahm die bloße Hand in seine, die ihrerseits mit einem schwarzen Handschuh überzogen war.

„Ich kenn nur den Ort... das wird eine längere Spritztour zwischen den Welten... also halt dich gut fest und hab keine Angst... Ich pass schon auf, dass wir nicht verloren gehen.", sagte Axel mit einem aufblitzendem, schamlosen Lächeln, bevor er das Portal öffnete.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskamen, fanden sie ihre Füße direkt in warmen Sand wieder. Die Sonne über ihnen war heiß und hell und der Himmel war so blau, dass es schon blendete.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Axel leise.

Demyx hielt sich wieder an Axel fest, fast bis an den Punkt, an dem die Knochen des Anderen zu brechen drohten. Demyx zitterte ein bisschen. „Ich HASSE das...", flüsterte er. Sein Kopf hob sich an und er sah sich langsam um und plötzlich... interessierte ihn das Portal gar nicht mehr.

Dieser Ort war WUNDERSCHÖN!

Demyx setzte sich sofort hin, sagte ein herzliches: "Fickt euch" zu den Stiefeln, lief barfuß im Sand herum und sah sehr glücklich aus.

Axel sah, wie Demyx in purer Unschuld seine Angst verlor, sah ihn aus seinen Stiefeln steigen und mit kindlicher Freude im Sand herumtapsen. Die Angst diesen Morgens vergessen.

Axel entschied, dass es die unvermeidlichen Schläge, die er von Saïx erhalten würde, wert waren.

Er legte seine Robe ab, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der salzigen Meeresluft und wendete sein Gesicht der Sonne zu. Einen Moment später entledigte auch er sich seinen Stiefeln und Handschuhen und krempelte seine Lederhosen hoch.

„Weißt du.", sagte Axel während er sich streckte und gähnte. "Ich denke, du solltest versuchen, deine Sitar zum Kontrollieren des Wassers einzusetzen... ich wette, das wäre einfacher als gleich mit einem Spruch anzufangen. Warum versuchst du's nicht einfach mal?", sagte Axel und lächelte das neueste Mitglied an.

Wenn Demyx keine Angst hatte, konnte er ein bisschen Vertrauen aufbauen.

Demyx stoppte seine praktische Sonne-Sand-Anbetung, trottete herüber und sah aus wie ein begieriger Welpe. Nach einem kurzen Innehalten entledigte er sich ebenfalls seiner Kutte (sein Shirt rutschte abermals aufreizend über seine Schulter) und legte sie auf die von Axel.

„Das Wasser mit meiner Sitar kontrollieren?" Diese Aussage machte keine Sinn für ihn. Einen Moment der Konzentration und er hielt das schöne Instrument dennoch in seinen Händen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Axel wusste, was er erzählte.

„Du kannst mit deiner Musik zu Seelen sprechen. Du hast mich zu dir gerufen... oder nicht? Kannst du das Wasser nicht rufen? Schreib einfach... ein Lied, um ihm zu sagen, was es tun soll."

Der junge Mann war etwas zu schön um wahr zu sein. Wie konnte jemand so perfektes nur jemals zu einem Niemand werden?

„Dich gerufen..." Der Blonde dachte darüber nach und schloss dann seine Augen. „Das Wasser rufen..." Seine Finger ruhten über den Fäden, begannen dann aber plötzlich zu spielen. Das Lied war eindringlich wie der Ruf eines Wales tief unten im Wasser. Die fortströmenden Notenklänge waren schier unmöglich, es waren einfach zu viele. Viel zu viele und zu verschieden, als dass sie wirklich nur von der dreisaitigen Sitar erschaffen werden konnten. Axel konnte den Strom der Flut in den gewundenen Melodien fühlen, die dunklen Ebenen des unbekannten Ozeans in der Harmonie spüren und auf der Spitze von alledem hörte er den sanft-strömenden Klang, der Demyx eigenes, allein zu ihm gehörendes Lied war.

Das Wasser vor ihnen begann sich zu erheben und bewegte sich auf eine völlig unnatürliche Art und Weise. Es tanzte zu der Musik des Mannes, der darum bat. Axel lächelte innerlich, als er sah, wie der Grünschnabel langsam zu verstehen begann.  
Wirklich eine seltsame Waffe... aber es war eine Waffe.

„Demyx.", rief er durch das Rauschen der Brandung und hoffte, dessen Konzentration nicht zu unterbrechen. „Benutze das Wasser, um mein Feuer zu löschen." Axel befahl seine Chakrams zu sich, schloss die Augen und ließ die brennenden Flammen um sich tanzen, fütterte sie allein mit seiner Seele.

Ein Test.

Die blauen Augen öffneten sich und waren mit einem merkwürdigen Leuchten gefüllt. Er ging völlig in seiner Musik auf- mit seiner ganzen Seele und allem, was er war. Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, ehe die Worte bei ihm ankamen, ehe er seinen eigenen Blick wahrnahm. Axel mit den merkwürdigen, silbernen Waffen und seiner feinfühlige Art, sie in seinen Händen zu halten (Es schien, als könnte schon die leiseste Berührung sie fliegen lassen), die Flammen tanzten um ihn herum.

Demyx konnte sehen, wie beinah vergnügt Axel dastand, als wenn das Feuer ihm ebenso gehorchte wie das Wasser seiner Musik gehorchte. Rief er es, musste es tun, was er verlangte.  
Die Melodie änderte sich. Sie war nun eher anspruchsvoll als verspielt. Sie erklang über seinem persönlichen Lied und untersetzte sich mit einer anderen, so feurig wie ein spanischer Flamenco- Axel. Demyx schloss seine Augen und versuchte, an das zu denken, was er empfand. Er konnte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen etwas sehen- eine blaue Linie, von vielen anderen umgeben.

Sein Lied, umzingelt von einer zweiten Melodie und Harmonie.

Er rief den einzelnen, blauen Faden und bat ihn um Mithilfe. Sofort brodelte das Meereswasser neben ihm und LIEF zu dem Musiker hin. Neben Demyx versammelten sich langsam menschenartige Gestalten, die ihm verblüffend ähnlich sahen. Sie sprangen umher, als er einen stimmhaften Schrei ausstieß. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, er arbeitete mit seinem seltsamen Gedankenbild und sah noch nicht einmal, was er tat.

Axel lächelte gedanklich. Wirklich faszinierend, sehr faszinierend, besonders für einen Flammenmagier.

Er wirbelte herum und lies das erste seiner Chakrams fliegen, es zog einen Flammenschweif nach sich. Demyx erste Schatten verschwanden mit einem Zischen, doch mehr und mehr rückten näher nach vorn. Axel lachte schadenfroh. Eine Herausforderung. Wenn es jemanden gab, der Herausforderungen liebte, dann war es Axel. Seine Chakrams erschienen wieder in seiner Hand, während die Wasserwesen immer näher kamen. Er rief einen Feuerspruch aus. Er war sicher innerhalb seines Flammenrings, so lange das hier ein Spiel war, aber Axel war misstrauisch. Das war in der Tat eine wirkliche Herausforderung, die sich am Horizont auftürmte. Herauszufinden, wie weit er Demyx schlagen konnte, ohne ihn zu verletzten.

Mit einem Schrei entließ er den Feuerspruch in Richtung Demyx und betete, der junge Mann würde ihn ablenken oder ausweichen können. Er war nicht stark, aber wenn er ihn nicht abwenden würde, war er in Schwierigkeiten. „Ducken.", betete Axel, ohne dass sich seine Lippen wirklich bewegten.

Demyx könnte nicht erklären, was er fühlte. Doch er konnte -sehen-, wie die rote Harmonielinie hell aufflammte und seine Finger unbeabsichtigt daran vorbeispielten. Er versuchte schnell zu verstehen, was das bedeutete und er hatte es beinahe... -

Bis er seine Augen öffnete und ein riesiges Maul, aus Feuer bestehend, auf sich zukommen sah. Seine Musik stoppte abrupt.

Demyx konnte die Hitze des Feuers spüren, bevor seine Finger sich versteiften und ein Wasserkobold vor ihn sprang. Dieser absorbierte die Explosion, sodass nur der Hauch einer Hitzewelle den Musiker streifte. Der Blonde versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er atmen konnte oder nicht. Die Wasserkobolde bewegten sich nicht mehr und konnten ihre Formen ohne den Klang, der ihnen Macht verlieh, kaum halten. Und er starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Und sie starrten zurück zu ihrem Meister.

Okay, schlechte Konzentration. Axel hätte das eigentlich erwarten können. Für diesen ersten Versuch hielt Demyx sich definitiv ziemlich tapfer. Die Tatsache, dass der Neue eine leicht bessere Reaktionszeit als die eines toten Wombats hatte, war vielversprechend.

Axel konnte sich das panische Klopfen in seiner Brust nicht erklären, doch ließ er das Feuer verschwinden und rief seine Chakrams zu sich zurück. Er schlängelte sich zwischen den schwankenden Kobolden hindurch bis an Demyx' Seite.

„Entspann dich... das ist erstmal genug.", sagte Axel und lachte. „Wir könn's später nochmal versuchen... das war ziemlich gut, Neuer!"

„Darf mein Herz wieder anfangen zu schlagen?", flüsterte Demyx und die Wasserkobolde sanken zu Boden und wurden vom Sand verschluckt. Die Sitar verschwand. Demyx stürzte sich wörtlich auf Axel und hielt sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest. Demyx Herz raste in seiner Brust und er begann in Axels Tempo zu sprechen.

„Ich konnte den Druck des Wassers FÜHLEN und da waren diese Linien und ich habe DEINE Linie gefühlt und als ich auf einmal meine Augen aufgemacht habe... und FEUER und ich ich dachte, ich würde sterben und DAS WASSER HAT MICH ANGSTARRT!"

„Ja, das kann leicht passieren, wenn du Wasserkobolde beschwörst... aber es hat funktioniert, nicht wahr? Und alles ist okay. Das ist alles, was zählt. Du wirst besser werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast das schon richtig gut gemacht.", sagte Axel und rieb Demyx' Schulter beruhigend.

„Ich weiß noch nicht Mal, wie ich das gemacht habe!", jammerte Demyx leise und schmiegte sich näher an den größeren Magier. „Ich habe nur meine Augen geöffnet und da waren sie!"

„Instinkt... es war die Magie des Geistes. Du kannst Dinge, ohne zu wissen, wie. Muss eine Katzenmutter wissen, wie sie sich um ihre Kätzchen kümmern muss? Muss man es ihr erklären? Nein. Muss man nicht. Genau so wird es dir gehen. Ein paar Hinweise, viele Versuche und Irrtümer... also hab keine Angst. Es ging uns irgendwann allen mal so... Solange du dir nicht selbst den Kopf einschlägst, können wir dir wahrscheinlich den Arsch retten.", sagte Axel und versuchte nicht zu zittern, als der warme Körper sich an seinen schmiegte.

„Du hast bestimmt recht." Demyx lächelte und schloss zufrieden seine Augen. Plötzlich umspielte eine Art sachtes Grinsen seine Lippen. „Könnte ich dich irgendwie dazu überreden, mit mir ins Meer spielen zu kommen?"

„Das Meer ist viel zu kalt... aber ich könnte mit den Füßen reingehen.", sagte Axel und schritt zurück, tat distanziert. „Und bevor du fragst... ich kann schwimmen... ich mag es nur nicht.", sagte er mit einem leichten Schniefen.

„Dann komm doch mit mir schwimmen?" Demyx Augen verwandelten sich wieder in die eines hungrigen Welpen. „Ich werde nicht nochmal fragen." Er lief ein Stück und blieb stehen, dann zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Er trug nun nur noch Axels alte Pants und sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das nur darauf wartete, ins Meer zu rennen.

Axel wollte nicht Nein sagen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte, dass er vielleicht etwas vorschnell gehandelt hatte, als er meinte, dass er schwimmen könne. Wenn man hektisches Herumfuchteln zu Schwimmen zählte, dann konnte er es. Katzen konnten auf Wasser gehen, um es nicht zu berühren und Axel konnte das auch, wenn er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte.

„Ich äh...", sagte der Pyromane zu den schönen, karibisch blauen Augen. "Ich äh... Bin vielleicht... nicht wirklich so gut... im... na ja du weißt schon... nicht untergehen.", sagte er und versuchte, sich nicht von Demyx wegzudrehen, während er höflich erklärte, wie er wie eine Kugel sinken würde. „Vielleicht könnte ich ein bisschen im flachen Wasser waten?"

Der schöne nackte Oberkörper und die Berührung des längeren, blonden Haares, das sich wie Federn in seinem Nacken kringelte, waren genug, dass Axel sich selbst für den Gedanken daran, wie es wäre, ihn zu ...berühren... die von Wärme und Salz beladene Luft von dieser Haut zu lecken, töten wollte. ... Seide... alles an dem schlanken, jungen Mann war seidig und anmutig.

„Oder vielleicht könntest du... mir ja vielleicht zeigen, wie man... nicht untergeht?", fragte Axel, schluckte all seinen Stolz und seine Angst beim Gedanken an Wasser herunter, allein schon für die Chance, diese Haut zu berühren … als eine Ausrede, sich an ihm festzuhalten. (Der Tod könnte... nur /könnte/ es wert sein.)

Demyx blinzelte und schenkte ihm dann ein sanftes Lächeln. Oh lieber Gott, wie er sich aus der Hose schälte und nur in -kicher prust- ein Paar flammenfarbenen Boxern dastand (Dieser Junge brauchte wirklich ein paar eigene Klamotten). Er lief in die gefürchteten Tiefen und breitete wartend seine Arme aus.

„Natürlich, Axel. Bleib einfach in meiner Nähe, ich pass schon auf!" Ein unerwartetes Lächeln. „Versprochen!"

Axels Herz übersprang ein paar dutzend Schläge. Teils aus Erregung, teils aus Panik.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er so für jemanden fühlen durfte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen verzweifelten Zwang zu vertrauen fühlen durfte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es so sehr wollte, dass er sogar seine Zehen dafür nass machte. Er nahm ein paar ungleichmäßige Schritte aufs Ufer zu... starrte auf die Wellen, als sich Panik in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

Es war nur das Meer... es war nur Wasser... wie heuchlerisch war er eigentlich?... 'Schreite in die äußerste Dunkelheit, Demyx und vertrau mir'. Und alles, was der junge Mann von ihm wollte, war in die Wellen zu kommen.

Axel zog sein Shirt aus und entledigte sich seiner Hose.

Er nahm ein paar weitere Schritte in seinen Boxershorts... ein paar mehr, bis das Wasser seine Zehen berührte. „Du musst... mir hier helfen...", sagte Axel, seine Brust hob und sank sich ein bisschen zu schnell. Er nahm einen weitern Schritt , bis das Wasser zu seinen Knöcheln stand.

Der Blonde schaute sehr verwirrt drein, lief plötzlich trotzdem zu ihm und umarmte ihn sanft. Seine Stimme war so sanft. „Wenn du Angst hast, musst du mir nicht folgen. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Sein Kopf legte sich schräg und er war nur Zentimeter vom Gesicht des Anderen entfernt, während die kalte, salzige Luft ihre Knöchel umspielte.

Axel bemerkte, dass er die Luft anhielt, als die nackte Haut ihrer Oberkörper sich berührten. Warm, Demyx war so warm. Die Wellen waren nicht wirklich so kalt... und Axel empfand etwas Heiteres in dem Vertrauen des jungen Mannes in sein Element...

„Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen", murmelte Axel bescheiden. „Ich habe Todesangst vor Wasser. Kannst du... mir vielleicht zeigen, wie ich diese Angst verlieren kann?", fragte er leise. Axel wollte ihn küssen. Er wollte. Aber er musste sich verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen.

Demyx legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bei dem sich sogar seine Augen schlossen. „Na klar." Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah direkt in glühende Smaragde. Eine Hand hob sich und berührte beinah Axels Wange. Ein Wesen der flüssigen Berührung, Neugier. Aber er blinzelte und errötete, als er bemerkte, was er tat. Sicherlich wollte der Andere nicht, dass er sich etwas so dreistes erlaubte. "Lauf einfach mit mir... Schau mich an." Und Demyx nahm einen Schritt nach hinten.

Axel stockte einen halben Herzschlag lang, bevor er in Blau ertrank und nicht wegsehen konnte. Der Blick war hypnotisierend, süß... Natürlich war ein Wassermagier der überzeugendste in seinem Element. Er nahm einen Schritt, bis das Wasser mit der nächsten Welle an seine Schienbeine schlug.  
Er legte sein Hände auf Demyx' Schultern und ließ sich in dessen Augen fallen, bis die Brandung, das kalte Wasser, zweitrangig wurde.

Der Wassermagier sprach einfach weiter, lief mit jeder neuen Welle einen Schritt voran. "Du bist sicher... das Wasser wird dich nicht verletzen, vor allem, weil ich hier bin. Ich hab dich. Und die warme Sonne scheint auf dich und beschützt dich auch." Ein tiefer Atemzug und er berührte Axels Wange. Er wollte, dass der Andere ruhig blieb, während das Wasser ihnen bis zu den Knien stand.

Axel krallte sich fest und zitterte, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie sich seine Eingeweide wieder entkrampften, als diese warmen Finger seine Wange streichelten. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung. Seine Stimme war so beruhigend und süß wie Honig und Axel hielt sich auch daran fest. ... Er fühlte, wie das Wasser an die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel schlug und an den Hinterseiten wieder abrollte. Er fühlte sich leichter und kühl... das Wasser federte ihn ab und Demyx war ein beruhigend festes und geschmeidiges Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Eine starke Welle brach sich über Demyx' Schulter und regnete auf seinen Kopf.

Axel quietschte und schrak ein Stück zurück, tolerierte andererseits die Dusche.

Dann kam ein Moment, in dem Demyx dachte, Axel würde ihm jeden Moment ausreißen und er zog ihn gedankenlos in einen Kuss, versiegelte ihre Lippen, die nach Salz und Sonnenschein schmeckten und nach anderen Dingen, an die keiner von beiden sich später erinnern konnte. Seine Finger suchten die karmesinroten Strähnen von Axels Haaransatz und er hielt ihn fest, während die nächste Welle sich über ihnen brach.

Axels Gehirn zerbrach und seine Knie wurden weich. Die süßen und weichen Lippen lagen auf seinen und er keuchte hungrig. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand verabschiedete sich, als Demyx' Finger durch sein Haar fuhren. Sein neuer, jungfräulicher Körper verstand diese Geste nicht, die Vorstellung, die sich nunmehr ereignete, war ihm ein Mysterium. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass das Wasser bereits bis zu seinen Ellenbogen stand und er längst nicht mehr wusste, wo es ihn berührte. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Die Wellen brachen sich über seinem Kopf und alles, was zählte, war Demyx, dessen Lippen sich plötzlich unter seinen öffneten, seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte und sie einen Atemzug teilten, als das Wasser sich über ihnen schloss.

Demyx Körper liebte das. Diese warme Nässe um sie herum. Axels erstaunliche Körpertemperatur- oder vielleicht das, was zwischen ihnen war- erhitzte das Wasser schnell, sogar, während es um sie schwebte. Als die Welle weiterzog, drängte Demyx sie beide vorwärts, bis sie besser stehen konnten. Als sein kleinerer Körper den sich bewegenden Sand zwischen seinen Zehen spüren konnte, war klar, dass Axel es auch konnte.

„E ...Entschuldige! Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas so... persönliches zu tun, ich..." Demyx leuchtete so hell wie Axels Haar, wippte von einem Bein auf das andere und leckte seine eigenen salzigen Lippen.

Axels Füße standen fest auf dem Sand, das Wasser hielt sie noch immer zusammen und Axel konnte nicht denken. Er stand bis zu den Schultern im flüssigen Tod und alles, womit er denken konnte, war sein Schwanz. „Das war... schön.", sagte Axel, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig tief, durch das erregende Gefühl, das ihm die Brust zuschnürte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder Angst vor Wasser zu haben oder zumindest nicht in den nächsten zehn Sekunden.

„Ich würde sagen, ... du solltest das wiederholen, und ich denke, dass das sehr bald sein sollte. Du bist wunderschön, Demyx... aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass körperliche Dinge alles sind, für das ich mich interessiere. Du bist auch mein Freund und du musstest einiges durchmachen, das du selbst noch nicht einmal angefangen hast, zu erkennen... vielleicht... können wir ein bisschen später... mehr tun... als das..."

Seine letzten Worte wurden von einem Gluckern unterbrochen, als eine erneute Welle ihn weckte.

Axel versuchte so gut er konnte, nicht in Panik zu geraten und es gelang ihm, seine Füße unter sich zu behalten und als er die Oberfläche durchbrach, konnte er die karmesinrote Materie über seinen Augen nicht sehen. Er vermutete, dass sich eine Schlinge Seegras in seinem Haar verfangen hatte, doch er konnte nur schwer die Augen gegen die hellen Strahlen der Sonne auf dem glitzernden Wasser aufbehalten.

Demyx schien verwirrt, doch nachdem die Welle vorbeigezogen war, richtete er Axels Haar mit scheuem Gesichtsausdruck und sah in seine grünen Augen. „Was meinst du mit 'körperliche Dinge'? Es war nur ein Kuss. Tut mir leid, wenn du das nicht gewollt hast." Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu schmollen oder zu weinen. Er hielt die durchnässten Strähnen, die sein schelmisches Gesicht umrahmten, erst zur Seite und strich sie dann hinter seine Ohren. „Spring einfach ein bisschen, wenn eine Welle kommt und dein Körper wird von ihr getragen.", sagte Demyx mürrisch und dachte, er hätte etwas wirklich sehr Falsches getan. Axel hatte so nervös und gekränkt gewirkt.

„Demyx...", flüsterte Axel. "Ich wollte es."

/und es war mehr als nur ein Kuss, aber vielleicht empfand nur Axel das so... vielleicht bedeutete eine Berührung für Demyx nicht mehr als das und er empfand keinerlei Zuneigung, so klein diese auch nur hätte sein können, so sehr ein Niemand überhaupt zu fühlen imstande war./

„Wolltest du... es nicht?", fragte Axel. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht..." Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, außer über die nächste heranrollende Welle zu springen. Er überraschte sich selbst, als er... naja... nicht ertrank.

Ein schnelles Kopfschütteln und blonde Strähnen fielen in Demyx' Augen, die dem glitzernden Meer um ihnen herum glichen. „Ich... ich, doch! Ich hab nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Aber wir waren uns so nah und ich wollte nur-!" Eine nächste Welle krachte gegen Demyx Hinterkopf - Er beachtete seinen eigenen Hinweis nicht und stotterte: "Ich wollte es!" Er jammerte und rieb sich die Augen.

Axel lächelte. Es gab einen Weg, alles in Ordnung zu bringen.

Er nahm Demyx an die Hand und zog ihn ans Ufer, bis sie nur noch bis zur Taille im Wasser standen. Er schüttelte ihn ein wenig, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Das will ich von dir!", murmelte Axel, als er Demyx sanft an seine Brust zog und sich herunterlehnte, mit seinen Lippen über den Nacken fuhr, der noch vor ein paar Wochen furchtbare Blutergüsse aufgewiesen hatte. Er taste sich vor, bis er hinter Demyx' Ohr angekommen war, dann fuhr seine Zunge heraus und leckte das salzige Wasser von der Haut, während er einen tiefen und ungleichmäßigen Atemzug nahm. „Nur Gott weiß, was mit mir los ist oder warum ich das fühle,,, aber ich liebe es, dich zu berühren."

Demyx schluckte während eines langsamen Atemzuges, als zarte, sich ausbreitende Explosionen von jeder Stelle, die Axels Zunge berührte, hervorzuschießen schienen. Oh Gott, es war so gut. Sein Körper reagierte zu sehr auf diese Berührung, /liebte/ wollte die Berührung. Das Wasser um sie, die ihn berührende, starke Feuerseele...; Demyx war bereit, eines langsamen Todes zu sterben. Er war eine Seele, die zur Berührung geboren war.

„Hör nicht auf..." Er atmete und drückte sich gegen den Anderen, neigte den Kopf leicht. Sein Verstand konnte die Vergewaltigung, die man ihm angetan hatte, nicht mit Axel vergleichen! Diese Liebkosungen jetzt waren vollkommen anders für seinen kindlichen Verstand. So verschieden wie Wasser und Feuer. Das war kein Schmerz, keine erzwungenen Griffe und Berührungen... Das war Teilen.

Anmutige Hände kamen nach oben und fuhren über Axels Rippen. Axel bebte, und das nicht vom Wasser. Der Wassermagier war so gut wie unschuldig in seinen Berührungen. Warum konnte Axel nicht Nein zu diesem süßen, schmollenden Niemand sagen? „Demyx.", murmelte Axel, als dessen Seele die seinige streifte, flüssig, turbulent und irgendwie beruhigend lauwarm. Die Finger, die seine Rippen erkundeten, ließen sein Blut schnell in die tieferen Ebenen seines Körpers fließen.

„Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte Axel leise. Die Sonne hatte schon begonnen, sein Haar zu trocknen und wärmte seine Haut. Er fühlte sich schmerzhaft 'eingeengt'. Er würde davon nicht erlöst werden, aber Demyx sicher. Axel wusste, dass allein Leidenschaft in diesem Moment zählte...

*** * *  
Fortsetzung folgt... **


	3. Drei

**Kapitel 3**

Demyx sah auf und blickte in die Augen des Anderen. Augen, wie die Sonne, die selbst durch die tiefsten Wellen drang. Dann nickte er und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten. Sein Körper fühlte sich so warm an, zu warm, aber es war eine gute Wärme. Axels Wärme. Die Hitze von Axels geschmolzenem Kern, der jene tanzenden Flammen gebar, die sein ewiges Gegenteil waren.

Axel fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam durch Demyx' Haar. Dann ließ er sie tiefer sinken, bis er mit bloßen Fingerkuppen über die glatte und feuchte Haut streichelte. Die fein nach oben geschwungenen Lippen trafen sich mit seinen. Er kam näher, bis er die Hitze gegen seinen Schenkel spüren konnte, die ihm die Frage, ob all das bis hierhin in Ordnung war, beantwortete. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über Demyx's Unterlippe, bis dieser sie müheos öffnete und Axel mit seiner Zunge sanft und vorsichtig eintreten durfte. Demyx' eigene Zunge brauchte ein wenig Ermutigung, doch schon einen Augenblick später antwortete sie seiner.

Demyx verschmolz mit dem Kuss, verstand, lernte, spielte und begann, es zu lieben. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so perfekt an. Er spürte Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen, und nicht nur seine eigene. Er verstand das alles nicht ganz, doch sein Körper verstand. Alles Blut aus seinem Gehirn pumpte hinab in seinen Unterleib – Ging es Axel ebenso? War das die Härte, die er gegen sich gedrückt spürte?

Als Axel den Kuss beendete, atmete er schwer. Er begann damit, mit seiner Zunge eine Spur entlang Demyx' Brust zu ziehen, leckte damit sanft über die Zwischenräume seiner Rippen und einen kurzen Moment später kreiste sie schon vorsichtig um eine freche Brustwarze.

Als die Zunge eine seiner vom Wasser gehärtete Brustwarzen berührte, stöhnte Demyx auf. Sein Körper zitterte und seine Finger krallten sich in Axels Haar. "Oh! Oooh!" Er atmete aus, starrte durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider zur Sonne hinauf.

Axel lächelte, als er die süßen Töne vernahm, während er sich langsam weiter nach unten küsste und seine Lippen einen feinen Film auf der weichen Haut von Demyx's Bauch hinterließen. Als er den Bund dessen Boxershorts erreicht hatte, sprang seine Zunge schnell und vorsichtig unter das Band, bis er die Spitze von Demyx's Härte streifte. Seine Seele erinnerte sich daran, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wie heiß und salzig es schmeckte... wo er ihn berühren musste. Und seinem eigenen Körper war dieser Körper, war Demyx überhaupt, noch immer ein kleines Rätsel.

Er ließ sich ins Wasser und auf seine Knie fallen, hakte seine Daumen in den Bund von Demyx's nassen Boxern. „Darf ich?", fragte er sanft und blickte mit flehend, grünen Augen unter karmesinroten Strähnen zu ihm hinauf.

Demyx fiel das Atmen mittlerweile wirklich schwer. Besonders, als Axel – er konnte doch nicht - oh! Verdammt! - als Axel ihn mit seiner Zunge dort berührte, wo er es so verzweifelt brauchte. Ein Winseln entkam ihm, als er genug Verstand zusammen gekratzt hatte, um eine Antwort geben zu können. „W... Was hast... du vor?" Er atmete aus, seine Augen beganen sich auf Axel zu fokusieren. Eine Hand hob sich, um das Gewirr aus roten Haaren zu glätten. Er schenkte ein unsicheres, unkonzentriertes Lächeln.

„Ich möchte dich in den Mund nehmen, dir Vergnügen bereiten... und ich verlange nichts als Gegenleistung.", sagte Axel ehrlich und spürte, wie die Wellen gegen seine Erektion schlugen, den Stoff seiner Boxer verlockend gegen das Fleisch drückte.

„Du, du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht wirklich willst.", sagte Demyx sofort. Er wollte nicht, dass Axel etwas tat, weil er sich dazu gezwungen fühlte oder so. „Aber es wäre schön...wenn du es machst." Er zuckte leicht, während er sich langsam über die Lippen leckte.

„Ich will es.", sagte Axel leise und lehnte sich nach vorn, um Demyx aus der Schwimmhose zu befreien. Der junge Mann wimmerte.

„Bleib ruhig... es wird nicht wehtun.", murmelte Axel, als er ihn mit seiner Wange berührte und fühlte, wie Demyx auf diese Berührung hin bebte und zuckte. Sanft umfasste er seine Hüfte, senkte seinen Mund langsam und umschloss zuerst nur die Spitze mit seinen Lippen. Er bewegte seine Zunge vorsichtig und schluckte einmal, nahm Demyx durch die Reibung, die dadurch entstand, noch tiefer in seinen Mund.

Ein Keuchen entflog dem Musiker und er fühlte, wie seine Zehen sich in den nassen Sand unter sich gruben. Was er fühlte, was mit nichts von dem, was er bisher erfahren hatte, vergleichba. Ein noch tieferliegender Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, das das hier etwas vollkommen Neues für ihn war. Es TAT weh. Auf eine köstliche, perfekte Art und Weise. Sie standen im offenen Ozean, eine Szene wie aus einem Traum. Zwei Körper ohne ein Herz, die ohne es zu wissen, versuchten, eines zwischen sie einzuritzen.

Demyx krallte seine Finger in Axels Haar und versuchte schüchtern, sein Vergnügen (nicht!) jedes Mal in den Himmel zu schreien, wenn Axel wieder eine dieser "Oh Gott, mach das noch mal mit deiner Zunge!" - Sachen tat.

Axel hatte erwartet, dass er 'singen' würde und in diesem Punkt überraschte Demyx Axel nicht. Er zitterte unter der liebevollen Fürsorge der Zunge des Rotschopfes und Axel musste zugeben... es war erotisch. Vergnügen zu bereiten, zu trösten, zu vertrauen, all das waren Dinge, die trotz seiner unnahbaren Natur lebenswichtig für den rothaarigen Niemand waren. Zu beschützen, zu geben.  
Er schnurrte tief, ein zufriedener Klang, als Demyx unter seiner Berührung bebte, während die Finger in seinem Haar ihn drängten, ihn tiefer und schneller zu nehmen.

Axel begann, seinen Kopf hoch und runter zu bewegen, akzeptierte die Forderung zärtlich. Zögerlich, aber in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm gefiel, hörte er den Lustschreien zu und versuchte, seiner Seele die Erinnerung daran zu entlocken, wie er Demyx zu einer schönen und perfekten Vollendung bringen konnte.

Beinah schluchzte Demyx aufgrund der erstaunlichen Gefühle, die in einem einzigen, elektrischen Augenblick in seinen Verstand und wieder zurück in sein Unterleib fuhren. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, stöhnte und seufzte, seine Hüfte bebte leicht. Über ihm befand sich eine perfekte, weiße Linie, an der er hinaufkletterte. Er wusste, auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Abgrund, so breit wie die Unendlichkeit und so schwarz wie die Tiefen des Ozeans, doch Axel würde da sein und ihn sicher zurück ins Licht führen.

Deswegen nahm der Blonde die Klettertour an und balancierte auf dem Rand, kaum fähig, ein Wort zu sagen. „ -AXEL-!", schrie er, zischte, schluchzte, kam. Er konnte sich nicht länger halten, nicht in einem solchen empfindlichen, neugeborenen Körper, und er erlöste sich in dem zärtlich arbeitendem Mund. Sein Körper krümmte sich wie eine Welle.

Axel konnte fühlen, wie Demyx's Körper sich in seinem Mund veränderte, wie er bebte; er konnte die Spannung in seinen Schenkeln und Hüften spüren, und als der neue Niemand zu stottern und keuchen begann, war er vorbereitet.

Als der Strahl heißer und salziger Flüssigkeit seinen Gaumen erreichte, schluckte und schluckte er. Er wusste, dass er ersticken würde, wenn er es nicht tat. Demyx entfernte sich von Axels Mund, nachdem der letzte Samen übergelaufen war, und brach zusammen, fiel mit den Knien ins Wasser. Axel nahm ihn in offene Arme und hielt ihn schnell fest, während der Kleinere zitterte und keuchte. Sein Herz donnerte gegen seine Rippen und das Wasser schlug gegen ihre Körper, trug sie, hielt sie fest und eng beieinander. Axel leckte seine Lippen und schluckte. Der Geschmack war nicht sonderlich gut, aber auch nicht schrecklich. Natürlich würde Demyx salzig wie das Meer sein... Natürlich.

Die Arme des Musikers hielten sich einfach locker in denen des Anderen. Sein Verstand fühlte sich an, als sei er kürzlich sauber und weiß gewaschen worden und alles, was er konnte, war fühlen. Er fühlte, wie das Wasser um sein empfindliches Glied spülte, fühlte die Arme, die ihn so fest hielten, fühlte die Wärme zwischen ihnen. Sein Verstand war beides - berührt und glücklich.

Erstaunlicherweise hob Demyx seinen Kopf hoch und stahl sich einen sanften Kuss. Er schmeckte etwas - war er das selbst? Auf Axels Lippen. Es schmeckte nicht schrecklich, einfach nur salzig, wie das Wasser um sie herum. „Mmm... war gut... nnn - gut." Das drückte in etwa aus, wie er sich fühlte.

„Und jetzt habe ich eine Idee, wie ich dich aus dem Wasser bekomme... lass uns ganz trocken werden... und dann etwas zu essen suchen? Es gibt da diese Frucht auf der Insel... die ist auch echt gut...", versuchte Axel ihn zu überreden, während er seine Nase zärtlich in das dunkelblonde Haar drückte.

„Mmm... trocknen ist gut, Essen ist auch gut.", sagte Demyx mit seinem dümmsten Grinsen auf den Lippen; seine Augen waren geschlossen und er sah total zufrieden aus. Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um Axel noch mehr seines Haares anzubieten und versteckte sein Gesicht dann an Axels Brust. „Alles gut."

Axel lachte. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", sagte der Pyromane mit einem Seufzen. Er war noch immer hart, aber absolut entschlossen, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich zurück ins Meer werfen und nach Hause gehen... dich hier lassen... was hältst du davon?", sagte Axel in einem offensichtlich neckischem Ton. Er küsste das Haar ein weiteres Mal, stand dann auf und warf Demyx mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ufer in die Wellen.

Demyx's Augen waren RIESIG, gerade in dem Moment, in dem er das Wasser traf. Er sank weiter in die tiefe Brandung und strampelte geschockt mit den Armen. Doch plötzlich legte sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen und er tauchte noch weiter unter die Oberfläche. Ihm kam eine Idee. Mit einem kontrollierten Gedanken rief er die Sitar zu sich. Sie war jedes Mal nass, wenn er sie rief, deswegen wusste er, dass Wasser dem schönen Instrument nicht schaden würde.

Der Musiker spielte eine sehr einfache, stille Melodie, die das Wasser von seiner Haut abperlen ließ und ihm eine schöne kleine Luftblase erschuf, in der er atmen konnte. Nicht, dass Axel es ahnen konnte. Er hatte ihn ins Wasser geworfen und war lauthals lachend losgerannt.

Axel wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber er hatte erwartet, auf dem Weg zurück zum Ufer angegriffen zu werden. Als er es nicht wurde, drehte er sich herum und fand nur eine leere Braundung, ein paar Wellen und nichts weiter.

Er beschattete seine Augen mit einer Hand. „Demyx?", rief er.

Ein erster Angstschauer lief über seinen Rücken und wirkte Wunder, seine Erektion zunichte zu machen.

Demyx fühlte sich wohl, er saß in seiner Blase und wartete. Vielleicht konnte er Axel seine Angst vor dem Wasser nehmen. Axel dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er drehte sich um und lief zurück in die Brandung.

„Demyx!", rief der Rothaarige scharf.

Keine Antwort. Er sah nach rechts und links. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo Demyx untergegangen war... er wusste überhaupt nicht, wo. „Demyx!", rief er noch einmal, seine Hände zitterten. Demyx war ein Wassermagier, er konnte nicht weit gekommen sein. Vielleicht schloss er gerade mit irgendwelchen Meeresschildkröten Freundschaft...

„Demyx?", rief Axel wieder und watete weiter ins Wasser hinaus.

Er wollte nicht weiter gehen als bis hierher. Er konnte den Sand unter seinen Füßen spüren und über die Wellen springen..., aber schwimmen konnte er wirklich nicht...

Demyx wartete einige lange Augenblicke und begann dann heimlich wieder zurück zum Ufer zu schwimmen. Er zog einen breiten Pfad und stand dann langsam aus den Wellen auf, ließ die Sitar ins Nichts seiner Seele verschwinden.

„Axel, warum stehst du da draußen im Wasser?" Demyx trug ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und stand in der Nähe des Ufers.

Axel wirbelte herum.

„Du Bastard!", schrie Axel und hob seine Arme aus Frustration. Damit hatte er einen wesentlichen Fehler begangen. Er hatte dem Ozean den Rücken gekehrt.

Bevor er es wusste, verlor er jeglichen Halt und fiel durch Eis und Kälte. Es war in seiner Nase, in seinen Ohren... Er erkämpfte sich den Weg zurück an die Oberfläche, schnappte nach Luft und bekam Wasser in den Mund, bevor er ... wie ein Stein sank.

Oh. Schieße.

Demyx stieß einen Schrei aus und sprang hinterher, ignorierte den Gedanken, das Meer einfach von seinem Freund -wegzubefehlen-, sprang ihm stattdessen so professionell wie ein Seehund hinterher. Er sah sich an dem Ort, an dem er Axel untergehen gesehen hatte, nach ihm um, schwamm mit Panik im Herzen geschickt unter den Wellen hindurch.

Axel suchte etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, egal was, als seine Hände etwas Warmes und Festes berührten. Er trat hinein, krallte sich fest, versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und etwas anderes zu sehen als dunkles Blau.

Bevor er es wirklich registrieren konnte, durchbrach er die Oberfläche und hustete und würgte, hielt sich noch immer krampfhaft an dem fest, was ihn zur Oberfläche zurück gebracht hatte.

Demyx hielt Axel über den Wellen und lief zurück zum Strand, schleppte den größeren Niemand weg vom krallenden Halt des Sogs der Unterströmung und ließ ihn in den Sand fallen. „AXEL! Axel, sprich mit mir! Atme!" Demyx' ohnehin schon hohe Stimme klang noch höher, als Angst ihren Klang durchdrang und er schüttelte Axel an den Schultern.

Axel rollte sich auf alle Viere und hustete hart.

„Deswegen... mag ich Schwimmen nicht.", sagte Axel, hustete und lachte ein bisschen hysterisch. „Man... ich hab' Wasser in den Ohren.", jammerte er. Er versuchte, nicht ewig bei dieser ganzen 'Nahtod'- Sache zu bleiben oder böse zu werden. Sie hatten eben gespielt und dann hatte Axel einen Fehler gemacht.

Demyx winselte und strich das Haar des Anderen zurück... und er weinte? „Ich... Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Bitte sag, dass es dir gut geht!" Er hatte Angst davor, dass der Feuermagier jetzt böse auf ihn war.

„Aach... Mir geht's gut... Hör auf zu weinen, Demyx.", sagte Axel. „Du hast mich gerettet... Ich weiß, dass ich bei dieser ganzen Wassersache versage... Schon okay."

Axel richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Sand aus den Handflächen. „Mir geht's gut, siehst du?", sagte er und lächelte ein bisschen zu heiter für den Wassermagier.

Demyx zog Axel sofort in einen harten Kuss, seine Hände verhedderten sich in den purpurroten Strähnen; seine Zunge leckte kurz über die weiche, salzige Unterlippe. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken!", keuchte er, als er von dem Anderen abließ und ihn anstarrte.

Axels Hirn war irgendwie überlastet.

„Was... du hast mich auch erschrocken, du Idiot. Ich dachte /du/ wärst ertrunken..."

/warme Lippen auf seinen, salzige Küsse, schlagende Herzen, nackte Oberkörper./

Er legte seinen Kopf auf Demyx's Brust und zitterte ein bisschen, als das Adrenalin langsam nachließ.

„Ich hab' dich.", flüsterte der Blonde und hielt Axel fest, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinem weichen, nassen Haar. Langsam zog er den Anderen neben sich, damit er sich zu ihm legen konnte und sie sich im bequemen Sand ausruhen konnten. Sobald Axel im Sand lag, war alles besser. Die Sonne war heiß und die Brandung wirkte beruhigend, solange er nicht daran denken musste, hinein zu gehen. Und er begann schon, auf eine angenehme Sonnenbräune hinzuarbeiten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief entspannt und ereignislos, außer dass Demyx lernte, besser mit seiner Sitar zu kämpfen. Sie trieben einige dieser wunderbaren, gelben Früchte auf, die so süß und pink innen waren und als die Sonne unterging, war es Zeit, zurückzukehren.

Axel befreite sich vom Sand und zog sich mit Bedauern wieder an. „Bist du bereit, zurückzugehen?", fragte Axel. „Vielleicht kann ich dich nach dem Abendessen zu Naminé bringen, damit du ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen kannst. Ich muss einige Dinge erledigen.", sagte Axel ein bisschen gedrückt.

Alle guten Dinge mussten ein Ende nehmen.

Demyx gähnte leicht und schenkte dem Anderen ein sanftes Lächeln. „Bereit? Ja. Wollen? Nein. Ich könnte mein Leben hier verbringen, dieser Ort ist so wunderschön." In seinen Händen hielt er eine der klebrigen, gelben Früchte. Er mochte sie. „Ich würd Naminé total gerne treffen."

Eine Pause. Dann: „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht von irgendwelchen wichtigen Dingen abgehalten." Der Blonde nahm Axels Hand und versuchte dem Portal, das er so sehr hasste, mutig gegenüberzutreten.

„Nein, hast du nicht... das war der schönste Tag meines Lebens, seit ich geboren wurde...", sagte Axel ehrlich, seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich teils aus Sorge, teils aus Dankbarkeit. „Danke." Die Furie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Hör' niemals auf, an dich selbst zu glauben, okay...", sagte Axel, während er das Portal öffnete. „Und gib nicht auf... Es gibt da diesen Jungen namens Zexion… er spricht nicht... aber er wird auch auf dich aufpassen. Okay? Deshalb, falls du jemals... etwas brauchen solltest, versprich mir, dass du zu ihm gehen wirst. Okay?", setzte Axel mehr fest, als das er wirklich fragte, bevor er sie beide durch das Portal zog.

Sie materialisierten sich vor Naminés Zimmer.

Demyx ging es dieses Mal besser, sein Griff war fest und sein Atem ging schnell, aber das war's auch schon. „V- Versprochen. Wie sieht er aus?" Er ließ schnell ab und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. „Wo sind wir jetzt?"

Axel lächelte und legte seine Hände auf Demyx' Schultern, stellte sicher, dass jene blauen Augen niemals die seinen verließen. „Zexion ist derjenige von uns, der niemals spricht. Er erkennt uns an unserem Geruch. Er hat kurze silberne Haare, die ihm über ein Auge fallen. Er ist schlank und nicht sonderlich groß. Er bewegt sich sehr leise, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dich eher findet als du ihn. Such ihn, wenn du etwas brauchst..."

Axel lächelte den anderen Niemand an, der die Frucht noch immer umklammert hielt.

„Teil' die mit Naminé... Sie ist ziemlich oft einsam und sie würde dich total gern treffen. Siehst du die weiße Tür? Das ist ihr Zimmer."

Axel klopfte genau in dem Momen an, da jemand seinen Namen wütend durch den Gang schrie. Überraschenderweise war es Zexion, der die Tür öffnete. Axel seufzte aus Erleichterung, als das weiß strahlende Licht den Gang erfüllte. Licht in der Dunkelheit, hätte er gern gesagt. „Danke welcher Gottheit auch immer, dass du es heute Nacht geschafft hast, meine Pflicht zu übernehmen.", sagte Axel leise und drückte Demyx nach vorn.

„Demyx, das ist Zexion... er wird dir helfen.", sagte Axel sanft.

Ein weiterer wütender Ruf von Axels Namen hallte durch den Gang und Axel nahm einen zitternden Atemzug. „Danke, Demyx. Für alles.", sagte er sanft.

Naminé starrte schüchtern um Zexions Robe herum aus der Tür. Sie warf Axel einen traurigen Blick zu. Axel lächelte ihr tapfer entgegen und blinzelte ihr zu. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Zeichne ihm ein schönes Zimmer, bitte, Naminé?", fragte Axel, während er einen erstarrten und verwirrten Demyx ins Zimmer schob. Zexion schloss schnell die Tür.

Axel rannte und er wusste, dass, was immer er auch tun würde, er seiner Strafe nicht entkommen konnte.

Demyx war erstarrt. Axel, Axel war in Schwierigkeiten. Er sollte ihm NACHLAUFEN und versuchen, zu helfen... Und deshalb begann er sofort zur Tür zurückzulaufen, mit Augen voller Sorge. Er konnte sich später bei den beiden Anderen im Raum für seine Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen.

Zexion packte ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Naminé lief beinah schwebend zu Demyx herüber, drehte sich leicht und legte ihre vogelartigen Hände auf seine Robe.

„Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht helfen... Niemand kann ihm helfen... Du würdest ihm nur noch mehr wehtun... Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, kannst du wieder zu ihm, aber jetzt..." Sie sah Demyx mit tränenfeuchten Augen an.

„Aber er ist in Schwierigkeiten! Ich... Ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird!" Demyx verstand das alles nicht. Er verstand die Politik, die in diesem Schloss vorherrschte, nicht. In dieser Organisation. Er wurde ein wenig panisch, seine Nägel bohrten sich in die Haut der Frucht, die er defensiv an seine Brust drückte. „Es ist wegen MIR! Wenn er mich nur nicht mitgenommen hätte..."

„Wenn du nicht gegangen wärst... hätten sie dich getötet. Auch wenn Axel jetzt vielleicht leidet, es hat seinen Sinn. Bald wirst du sicherer sein, wir alle werden sicherer sein. Xemnas wird schon helfen, du wirst sehen. Aber jetzt... du musst verstehen, Axel würde nicht wollen, dass du stirbst und du bist wichtig für die Organisation. Und für Axel. Bitte... Bitte setz dich neben mich. Ich tue, worum er mich gebeten hat, ich mache dir den schönsten Raum von allen, die ich je gemacht habe. Respektiere seine Aufopferung... das ist alles, was du tun kannst."

„A... Aber." Demyx sah noch immer aus, als würde er jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen, aber stattdessen setzte er sich und starrte seine gefalteten Hände an. Er konnte sich nicht entspannen, wenn er wusste, dass Axel dasselbe durchmachen musste, von dem er selbst erst vor kurzem geheilt worden war. Er legte die Frucht beiseite, vergrub dann den Kopf in seinen Händen und begann zu weinen.

Naminé schlang ihre dünnen Arme um Demyx Taille und umarmte ihn mit all ihrer unschuldigen Süße. „Los, Demyx... sag mir... wenn du dir deine eigene Welt erschaffen könntest, wie würde sie aussehen?", sagte sie, versuchte so, ihn abzulenken und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Eine Welt, in der du die ganze Zeit Musik spielen könntest? Ich habe gehört, du kannst ziemlich gut spielen..."

Er blickte in ihre Augen auf und ein bisschen ihrer Stille schien augenblicklich in seine Haut zu sickern. „Ah... Ah... Sie hätte viel Wasser.", flüsterte er und blinzelte. „A... Axel hat gesagt, dass ich für dich spielen soll. Und... oh, die Frucht!"

„Wir drei sollten sie uns teilen.", sagte sie und nickte in Richtung der Frucht. Ein Hauch Traurigkeit huschte abermals über ihr Gesicht, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von sanfter Begeisterung abgelöst. „Los, was noch... Komm, sag mir, was ich zeichnen soll.", sagte sie, als sie von Demyx Taille abließ und nahm sogleich seine erschrockene Hand in ihre. „Komm schon.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn mit kindlicher und vertrauensvoller Unschuld süß an.

Demyx gab ihr ein leichtes Nicken und folgte ihr, seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um seinen purpurhaarigen Freund. Er verstand nicht völlig, was sie meinte, als sie sagte 'zeichnen', aber er war neugierig. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu dem stillen Zexion. Er war sich über den Fremden unsicher. Doch wenn Axel ihm vertraute, dann konnte er es doch auch, oder nicht?

Zexion nahm die Frucht und begann sie - nachdem er sein silbernes Messer aus der Tasche geholt hatte- zu schälen. Er gab Demyx ein mildes, aber warmes Lächeln, eins, das Andere offensichtlich selten erhielten. Er lächelte auch Naminé an und nickte, als sie ihren Skizzenblock und ihre Stifte zu die Hand nahm und Demyx damit darauf hinwies, dass er aufpassen sollte.

Demyx blinzelte, lächelte dann (leicht ängstlich) zurück, bevor er sich wieder Naminé zuwandte. „Für was sind die?" Sanfte Worte.

Naminé kicherte und öffnete ihren Block vorsichtig, enthüllte ein sehr vertrautes, karmesinrotes und schwarzes Zimmer. „Kommt dir das vertraut vor?", fragte sie.

„Oh, das ist Axels Zimmer!", sagte der Musiker schnell. „Wann hast du das gezeichnet? Das ist viel ordentlicher als sein Zimmer jetzt." Demyx lächelte und errötete dann, als ob er ein schmutziges Geheimnis enthüllt hatte.

„Nun, der Zweck eines Zimmer ist ja auch, dass man darin lebt.", sagte Naminé sanft und kicherte, als sie Demyx Röte sah. „Ich habe das nur ein paar Tage, nachdem er zu uns gekommen war, für ihn gezeichnet. Als er noch sehr neu war, so wie du jetzt."

„Du meinst, wenn du es zeichnest, wird es wahr? Alles?" Demyx sah erstaunt aus und sehr beeindruckt.

„Ich kann nur Welten erschaffen, Dinge, Demyx... Wenn ich euch allen Herzen zeichnen könnte, würde ich's tun. Aber ja, ich kann dir einen Raum erschaffen... ein Zimmer und einen besonderen Ort. Einen Ort, den nur du kennst, einen Ort, an den zu gehen kannst, um dich zurückzuziehen. Das Leben ist hart genug, wenn man ein Herz besitzt. Ohne eins... sogar noch grausamer. Sag mir, wenn du dir einen Raum für dich erschaffen könntest..., einen Ort, an dem du gehen kannst, um von den Anderen wegzukommen... wie würde er aussehen?"

„Wasser. Viel Wasser. Ein großes Bett und weiche Laken und Kissen. Und es hätte eine gute Resonanz! Und - Axel wäre da.", sagte er sehr sanft und errötete.

Naminé kicherte. „Du wirst dir deinen Axel selbst zur Verfügung stellen müssen... aber ich wette, er wird gerne bereit sein, dich besuchen zu kommen... lass es uns besonders schön machen... Ich mag tropische Fische... und du? Wie fändest du Aquarien als Wände? Was ist mit... einem Wasserbett?", bot sie an und lächelte. „Ich könnte dem Zimmer eine gewölbte Decke geben. Was hältst du von... mitternachtsblauen Wänden mit silbernen Spritzern... dann ist es wie unterm Ozean?"

Der arme Musiker schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Du kannst das echt alles machen?" Sein Verstand wurde kurz aus den Gedanken an Axels jetzige Situation geholt, was im Eigentlichen genau Naminés Wille war. „Das... das klingt toll. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich die Sterne sehen kann?" Er sah sie mit hellen, ausdrucksvollen Augen an; Augen, die die meisten der Niemande so schnell verloren hatten.

Naminé lächelte noch einmal und nickte. „Sterne über dem Wasser... das kann ich machen...", sagte sie sanft. „Willst du vielleicht einen Springbrunnen in deinem Zimmer... einen kleinen vielleicht, aber so, dass du das Wasser plätschern hören kannst?"

Demyx drehte seine Hände ein wenig, er trug noch immer keine Handschuhe, geschweigedenn richtige Kleidung unter Axels geborgter Robe. Er nickte leicht. „Du hast echt gute Ideen.", sagte er leise, mit dem Hauch eines echten Lächelns anstelle eines durch Angst verfälschtem.

Er versank für einen Moment in Gedanken und rief dann seine Sitar in seine Hände. Er strich prüfend über ihre Oberfläche und sah dann wieder zu Naminé. „Stört es dich, wenn ich spiele, während du zeichnest?"

Naminé lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Das ist schöner als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", sagte sie und berührte das Instrument einmal behutsam. „Genau wie das Meer..." Sie fuhr fort, nachdem Zexion ihr ein Stück der Frucht gegeben hatte.

Sie bot Demyx das erste Stück an, bevor sie nach ihrem blauen Buntstift griff.

Der Schlag von Saïx's Klinge hämmerte zwischen Axels Schulterblättern und er fühlte, wie seine Rippen wie trockene Zweige zerbrachen. Er würgte Blut und erbrach es auf den Boden, während Saïx mit einem Fuß auf seinem Nacken stand.

„Dafür, dass du dich mir widersetzt hast... Dafür, dass du Xemnas Ärger gemacht hast, nur wegen eines wertlosen Niemands! Kannst du sagen, dass du Xemnas nichts bedeutest? Dass er dir nichts bedeutet! Dass du Nichts bist und dass du nicht mehr sein kannst als du bist! Ruiniere seine Arbeit nicht! Wir brauchen Herzen, nicht noch einen Jammerlappen, der sich nicht helfen kann! Wir können uns ja kaum selbst helfen!"

Axel zuckte zusammen, als der Stiefel sich von seinem Rücken entfernte und dann ein letztes Mal zwischen seine Rippen trat, ihn ächzen und keuchen ließen.

Ein weiterer Tritt, dieses Mal auf seinen Wangenknochen... Dann wurde es glücklicherweise dunkel.

Demyx schloss seine Augen und spielte, aber die Musik wiederspiegelte seine Seele. Sie klang gejagt und irgendwie traurig über die Versuche, etwas zu spielen, das Naminé glücklich machen könnte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als Axel finden und ihn weit weg von der Organisation bringen, zurück an den sonnendurchtränkten Strand. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass dieser Ort hier die Hölle war.

Aber der süße Geschmack der Pau-Pau- Frucht erinnerte ihn an ihren Kuss in den Wellen und er hoffte, dass auch Axel ein wenig Stärke in etwas so Einfachem finden konnte. Er verstand die Art dieser Leute nicht, von denen er fortan ein Teil sein musste.

Leider war seine zarte Seele dazu gezwungen.

Naminé gab Zexion ein süßes Lächeln und er erwiderte es. Es war ein leicht trauriges Lächeln, sogar noch, als er sich neben sie stellte, um auf ihre Zeichnung zu schauen.

„Fertig!", verkündete sie und drehte sich zu Demyx, damit er es sehen konnte, ohne mit Spielen aufhören zu müssen. „Willst du es in Wirklichkeit sehen? Dann kannst du mir sagen, ob ich noch etwas hinzufügen soll... Ich äh... Ich setze deinen Raum neben den von Axel... Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht?"

Demyx sah herüber und blinzelte, als er hätte schwören können, tatsächlich Wände und Teppiche und eine Zimmerdecke zu sehen. Er lächelte sanft, lehnte sich hinüber und errötete. „Kann ich eine richtig große Wanne haben? Axel hatte eine und sie war - schön." Er schämte sich so sehr, dass er nichts weiter fragte. Die Zeichnung selbst war simpel, aber schön.

„Neben Axel ist perfekt." Er lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Danke, dass du für mich gespielt hast... Vielleicht könntest du öfters spielen... du solltest ganz oft herkommen und mich besuchen... Ich bin immer so einsam... vielleicht könntest... vielleicht könntest du mich irgendwann mal mit an den Strand nehmen? Ich würde da auch so gern mal hingehen.", sagte sie und lächelte ein bisschen traurig, während sie das angrenzendes Badezimmer skizzierte, das sie mit schwimmenden Fischen, ganz in dunkelblau und einer prächtigen Badewanne entwarf.

Demyx beendete sein Spiel vorerst und griff sanft nach ihrer Hand. „- Ich würde dich überall mit hinnehmen, wenn du dann mehr lächelst. -" Die Wahrheit. Keine Lügen, wie die, die sie von den anderen, vor Kraft protzenden (kurz: dummen) Mitglieder zu hören bekam. Die ehrliche Wahrheit. „Ich werd definitiv öfter kommen. Besonders dann, wenn ich Portale erschaffen kann, wie Axel."

„Axel.", flüsterte sie sanft, abermals füllten Tränen ihre Augen. „Du solltest zu ihm gehen... Zexion... geh mit ihm.. hilf Axel.", sagte sie leise. „Und... ich zeichne dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke, während du weg bist... Ich fülle deinen Kleiderschrank.", versprach sie. „Also geht,... geht zu Axel."

Demyx ließ seine Sitar verschwinden und zog Naminé in eine kurze Umarmung. Seine Stimme war sehr leise. „Danke, ich kümmere mich um Axel. Ich schwöre es." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie gehen ließ und Zexion ansah. „Bitte, kannst du mich zu Axel bringen?"

Zexion nickte, bot Demyx seine Hand an und öffnete ein Portal. „Komm", sagte er. Auch er sprach nur leise und ein wenig traurig.

Demyx schluckte seine Angst schnell herunter, nahm Zexions Hand und trat durch das Portal, ohne dass ihn jemand erst hineinschubsen musste.

Das, was er auf der anderen Seite sah, ließ ihn erstarren und ließ das Herz in seiner Brust versteinern. Ein Teil in ihm starb. Er lief an die Seite des gefallenen Niemands und fiel auf seine Knie. Er ignorierte das Blut und versuchte herauszufinden, wie der zugerichtete Körper - falls er es überhaupt noch tat- atmete.

Axel war bewusstlos, Blut sammelte sich in einer Pfütze unter ihm. Er lag ausgestreckt da, wie er zuvor zu Boden gefallen war und seine Arme waren offensichtlich gebrochen. Eine Maske aus Blut verdeckte sein Gesicht, es tropfte von seiner Robe und seinem schweißnassen Haar.

Demyx sah zu Zexion auf.

„H... Hilf ihm.", bettelte er mit Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme und in seinen Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Axel helfen sollte. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er heilen konnte. Demyx fühlte, wie seine Hände zitterten.

*** * *  
Fortsetzung folgt... **


	4. Vier

Kapitel 4

Zexion legte eine Hand sanft auf Demyx's Schulter, bevor er sich neben Axel kniete und ihn hochhob. Er öffnete wieder ein Portal und wies Demyx noch einmal darauf hin, ihm zu folgen.

Sie kamen im Gang vor Demyx's Zimmer wieder zum Vorschein. "Seine Tür würde sich nicht öffnen... nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis. Du musst dich hier um ihn kümmern.", sagte der normalerweise stille Niemand leise.

Demyx nickte und sah die Tür an. Er bat sie, sich zu öffnen. Gleich nachdem sie seiner Bitte nachgekommen war, rannte er hinein und griff sich die (wow, weich!) Steppdecke vom Bett und brachte sie ins Badezimmer. "Hier rein!" (Wow, schönes Bad!). Er legte die Steppdecke auf den weiten Boden und begann die Wanne zu füllen. Axel war geradezu unter dem Blut verborgen. Sie mussten es abwaschen, um herauszufinden, wie es um ihn stand.

Zexion zog Axel vorsichtig aus, während Demyx neben ihm stand und aus Angst mehr als unkontrolliert atmete. Axel war ziemlich verletzt. Glänzendes Purpur und tiefes Rot... Nach den brutalen Klingenschlägen standen seine Rippen in unnatürlichen Winkeln. In einem Arm sah man einige Knochen durch die Haut.

"Er wird Tränke benötigen... aber, komm her.", sagte Zexion und forderte Demyx auf, sich neben ihn zu knien.

Demyx folgte seiner Forderung und sah aus, als sei ihm übel.

Zexion legte seine schlanken Arme um den zitternden Wassermagier und nahm dessen Hände in seine. Er legte eine auf Axels kaum schlagendes Herz und eine über Demyx's Brust, zwang die Hand unter das Shirt, sodass sie die Haut dort berührte.

"Haut auf Haut.", murmelte der schweigsame Mann. "Konzentrier' dich... die Magie ist in dir, du musst sie nur führen. Pass deinen Herzschlag seinem an, stell dir vor, wie du die Wunden beruhigst und die Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen. Die Magie ist grün und kühl und weich in ihrer Berührung. Lass es durch dich hindurch zu Axel fließen. Das wird einige Sprüche von dir und mir benötigen, und wenn er weiterhin bewusstlos bleibt, gleich noch einige mehr. Du must das schlimmste heilen... Los jetzt.", sagte Zexion."Versuch es... Ich helf' dir."

Demyx versuchte verzweifelt weder ohnmächtig zu werden noch sich zu übergeben. Er konnte die blau-weißen Enden der Knochen sehen, die karmesinroten Streifen auf Axels Haut. Er konzentrierte sich und legte seine Hände auf Axels Herz, genauso wie Axel es für ihn getan hatte. Axel hatte gesagt, Wassermagier seien die besten Heiler.

Deshalb fing er zu summen an. Die Magie, die er nun lernte, sprudelte tief innen und er lockte sie mit der weichen Melodie, die er mit dem einfachsten Instrument, das er besaß spielte, an die Oberfläche. Er ließ das Summen zu fließendem Klang werden. Sein Verstand verarbeitete die Informationen ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, als er die blaue Magie beschwörte und sie in seine Hände zwang.

Er befahl ihr zu Heilen, aus seinen Händen zu dem Feuermagier zu fließen und die verletzten Körperteile zu kühlen, die Infektion zu verbrennen und die Knochen zu umhüllen, um sie an die richtigen Stellen zu bringen, während die Magie sie wie Leim versiegelte. Er konnte das 'pop!' der Rippen nicht hören, während er arbeitete und fortwährend Magie aus seinem Körper in den seines Freundes strömen ließ.

Axel erwachte in qualvollem Schmerz. Knochen bewegten sich... und etwas kühles und stilles durchfloss ihn und berührte Stellen seines Körpers, die nichts und niemand fähig sein sollte, zu berühren. Er hustete einmal und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen.. doch seine Augenlider waren zu schwer.

Da war noch eine zweite Berührung, eine keinere Hand, nicht so kräftig wie die erste über seinem Herzen... ein rasches Aublitzen von Silber, die Berührung wärmer und geschmeidiger. Energie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch seine Haut.

Er begann zu realisierenm, wie kalt ihm war und wie verschwitzt und klebrig. Und dass seine Brust sich anfühlte, als sei ein Rasenmäher darüber gefahren. Dieses Mal entwich ihm ein Stöhnen, gebrochen und heiser. Er öffnete leicht ein geschwollenes Auge und zuckte zurück, als Blut in sein Auge stach. Er sah verschwommenes Blond und Silber und spürte einen brennenden Schmerz. Und er war nackt.

Aber niemand tat ihm weh. Er wusste, dass er sich erinnern sollte, wo er war und warum genau das wichtig war... aber er wusste es nicht. Er konnte das merkwürdige Kribbeln ihrer Energien spüren... oder Heilsprüche. Und er schauderte und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Mit einem einzigen heiseren Winseln als Ergebnis.

Axel hatte noch immer Blut in seinem Mund und seinem Hals.

Demyx fühlte, wie Zexions Magie mit seiner zusammenarbeitete und er sang zu dieser Magie und ließ silber, blau und grün miteinander verschmelzen. Demyx Energie bewegte sich schnell hoch zu Axels Kehle und heilte die vom Schrei gerissenen Stimmbänder.

Erst als er nicht mehr konnte und nichts mehr zu gegen hatte, fiel Demyx zurück. Er keuchte und ihm war schwindlig.

Jemand lag neben Axel, eine Präsenz die er erkannte. Er erkannte einen besorgt dreinschauenden Zexion, der aufstand um das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser abzustellen. Die Stimme war verschwunden... er hätte diese Stimme erkennen müssen...

"Falls du aufstehen kannst,... bring ihm etwas Wasser.", beschwichtigte Zexions ruhige Stimme jemanden anderes.

"Ein Trank, mein Freund...", sagte der silberhaarige Mann und kippte etwas glasiges und kaltes an Axels Lippen.

Axel trank, er versuchte das Gesicht nicht vor Ekel zu verziehen. Etwas kalt brennendes rann seine Brust hinunter, er erstickte beinah an dem Trank, doch das ziehende Gefühl in seiner Brust verschwand ebenso schnell. Starke Arme hoben ihn nicht ganz mühelos an und ließen ihn in heißes Wasser gleiten...

Er stöhnte. Teils aus Schmerz, teils aus Überraschung über die plötzliche Wärme.

Wasser... Er was in einer Wanne?

Demyx nickte, verscheuchte die Lichtfunken und griff nach einem Glas (Namine's touch?), das neben dem Spülbecken stand und füllte es mit kaltem Wasser. Er entledigte sich seiner Robe, schälte sich dann aus seinen Lederhosen und kletterte in T-shirt und den roten Boxershorts in die Wanne. Er jaulte beinahe aufgrund der Hitze des Wassers. Vorsichtig kippte er Axels Kopf zurück und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas Wasser zu trinken.

"Axel, ich bins, Demyx. Ich hab' dich, du bist sicher. Du bist in meinem Zimmer. Zexion und ich sind.." Hier musste Demyx eine Pause einlegen. Die Hitze machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, Bilder von Knochen und Blut und...

"Trink das hier erstmal... wir waschen und heilen dich."

Zexion war überrascht, als Demyx sich auszog und mit nicht mehr als einem T-shirt und Boxer in die Wanne stieg. Es hätte ihn eigentlich nicht weiter beeindrucken sollen, denn Demyx war ja ein Wassermagier.

Der silberhaarige Mann musste sich auf den Rand der Wanne setzen, während Demyx Axels Schmerzen mit kaltem Wasser zu lindern versuchte. Er legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Blonden und gab ein bisschen seiner Energie an einen ziemlich erschrockenen Demyx. Es würde ihm gerade noch fehlen, wenn der neue in Ohnmacht fiel.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht helfen, als er durch das verschwitzte, feuchte, blonde Haar streichte. Zexion konnte verstehen, warum der jüngste Niemand so wichtig für Axel geworden war. Er war ziemlich süß.

"Namine wird helfen.", sagte Zexion leise zu Demyx.

Etwas kaltes und nasses war gegen seine Lippen gepresst und Áxel trank noch einmal. Dieses Mal war es unvermischt und kalt und schmeckte nur nach kristallklarem Wasser. Er spürte einen starken Herzschlag gegen seinen Rücken trommeln und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, trieb er in einem Meer aus pinkfarbenem Wasser...

"Demyx?", flüsterte er heißer und schluckte immer wieder.

Demyx schenkte Zexion ein herzzerreißendes, sanftes Lächeln des Dankes. Er wollte etwas sagen, als er seinen Namen von Axels Lippen hörte. Demyx weinte fast, so dankbar war er, dass sein Freund LEBTE.

"Ich bin hier, Axel. Ich schwöre es, ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Niemals." Der Hauch eines Versprechens schwang in seiner Stimme mit, auch während er seine Hände davon abzuhalten versuchte zu zittern. Als das Glas leer war, stellte er es beiseite und fing an, das Blut sanft von Axels Haut zu waschen. Er wollte jeden noch so kleinen blauen Fleck und jede Verletzung, die er finden konnte, heilen und er wollte auch nicht in Ohnmacht fallen. Die Tränke konnten für die einfachen Dinge Abhilfe schaffen.

"Entschuldige, dass ich solange weg war.", sagte Axel und akzeptierte still die Berührungen seines verwundeten Körpers. Akzeptierte die sanft Finger, die seine Haare sauber wuschen. "Ich versuche nächstes Mal schneller zu sein mit meinen Besorgungen." Axel lachte ein bisschen schmerzhaft.

"Wenn ich nicht so sehr versucht hätte, dich zu heilen, würde ich dich jetzt umbringen.", flüsterte Demyx, während die Tränen endlich kamen. "Verdammt, VERDAMMT, Axel, du hast gesagt, dass dir nichts passieren wird." Demyx schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf, auch als die Tränen ihn halb erblinden ließen. "Ich mach' dich wieder ganz und dann werf ich dich in den tiefsten und dunkelsten Ozean, den ich finden kann!!"

"Aww... Komm schon, sieh mich an. Mir geht's gut. Und würdest du mich wirklich ertränken wollen?", fragte Axel, versuchte das ganze mit Humor zu würzen. Verdammt, es tat echt /weh/.

"JA! Verdammt, verdammt! KNOCHEN haben aus dir rausgehangen, du feuriger Spinner!" Demyx verlor die Fassung und wurde sauer. Ihm war schwindlig. "You bist fast GESTORBEN!"

"Nah, ich sterbe nicht. So einfach nicht...", sagte Axel, während er die Worte in seinem Kopf überdachte... Sterben? Wie war es, zu sterben?

"Du hast gelernt, Heilsprüche auszusprechen, also Ende gut, alles gut, oder?"

-RAWR!- Letztenendes gab Demyx auf und erhob sich aus der Wanne. Mit einem ärgerlichen Gedanken perlte das Wasser von seinen Sachen ab und er zog Stiefel und Robe an, bevor er den Raum verließ und aus seinem extra kreierten Raum in die Hallen des Schlosses ging. So TÖTETE er nicht den Mann, den er gerade erst gerettet hatte.

Zexion blinzelte.

"Weißt du, Axel. Ich rede nicht gern über Beziehungen, aber er ist zu sensibel für solche Witze. Das wird nie was, wenn du weiter so machst..."

Axel blinzelte Zexion an. Hatte der Silberhaarige einen Witz gemacht? Axel gab sich geschlagen und würgte einen Schluchzer hinunter.

Man, was für ein Tag.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später fand Demyx sich da wieder, wo er das Abenteuer mit Axel begonnen hatte. Er hielt seine Sitar in Händen und befand sich in einem Raum mit seltsamen, wirbelnden Lichtern; setzte sich neben das, welches mit VIII markiert war. Kein Ton verließ sein schönes, blaues Instrument, nur gelegentlich kam ein schwaches Schniefen von dem blonden, verwirrten Niemand.

Er verstand drei Dinge nicht: Warum konnte Axel ihn so einfach anlügen, dass es ihm gut ginge? Warum konnte Axel darüber scherzen, dass er beinahe gestorben war und warum fühlte er so stark, wenn sie doch angeblich keine Herzen besaßen?

Konnte Axel deswegen in der Gegenwart von jemanden, dem er so wichtig war, so einfach Witze über seinen eigenen Tod machen, weil er kein Herz besaß? War das der Grund, weshalb Axel lügen konnte?

Zexion fand die Spur des neusten Niemands allein nach seinem Geruch und dazu dem Geruch von Kummer, dem er folgte. Er betrat den Raum leise und setzte sich neben den Sitarspieler.

"Er weint. Geh zu ihm. Er braucht dich, egal wie sehr er dich wegstößt."

Demyx sah auf, mit rot umrandeten Augen und schniefte wieder. "Ich verstehe ihn nicht! Wie kann er einfach darüber scherzen, dass er fast gestorben ist! Und darüber, dass er mich angelogen hat, es würde ihm gut gehen! Er hätte mich nicht mitnehmen dürfen, wenn es das ist, was dann passiert wäre! Und wenn er mich braucht, wieso stößt er mich dann weg!?"

Er befreite einen frustrierten Schrei und vergrub seinen Kopf, lehnte ihn gegen die Sitar.

Zexion legte eine Hand auf den zitternden Rücken. "Weil das Axels Art ist, die zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig sind. Er kennt keinen anderen Weg... Er versucht, alles richtig zu machen. Er denkt, jeder in dieser Welt hat einen Zweck, ist unbezahlbar, außer ihm selbst. Er stößt dich von sich, weil er immer alles auf 'Axels' Weise getan hat. Zu lächeln und den Schmerz leise zu ertragen. Wie auch immer, ich denke nicht, dass er dich hier lassen hätte sollen. Das Kennenlernen mit dir hat mich verstehen lassen. In Axels Position hätte ich dasselbe getan. Jetzt... braucht er dich. Ich hab ihn in dein Bett gesteckt, sauber und trocken, aber er weint und ich muss zugeben, ich habe ihn niemals weinen gesehen. Er wollte dir nicht wehtun... oder zumindest hat er es versucht. Vergib ihm seine Blödheit. Er ist wahrscheinlich einer mit dem stärksten und hellsten Herzen neben dir."

Demyx sah zu deim silberhaarigen Niemand auf, sah dann wieder nach unten während er über das Gesagte nachdachte. Versuchte Axel zu vermeiden, wie die meisten der Niemande in diesem Schloss zu sein, trotz dass diese ihn genau so haben wollten? Axel HATTE einen Zweck... Der Gedanke, dass Axel weinte stach durch ihn wie ein Messer. Also nickte der Musiker und umarmte Zexion aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus. "Danke. Für alles." Demyx stand auf und stöhnte, als er bemerkte, wie steuf seine Beine waren. Er schenkte Zexion ein zittriges Lächeln. "Kann ich ihn trotzdem bestrafen, wenn es ihm besser geht? Weil er so dumm war?"

"Gib noch extra was drauf für Namine und mich...", murmelte der Silberhaarige und blinzelte Demyx mit erschöpften Augen an... "Manchmal tut Liebe weh.",sagte er, ließ ein leicht sadistisches Lächeln seine Lippen verlassen und zog seine Arme näher an sich, genoss heimlich die kurze Umarmung des Musikers. "Nicht, dass wir Liebe fühlen könnten... oder zumindest sagen sie das so. Aber... Ich denke, du fühlst, was du glaubst zu fühlen..."

Körperkontakt war eine seltene Geste in diesem verdammten Höllenloch.

"Werde ich, versprochen." Eine kurze Pause und er errötete und sah weg. "...Wenn ich kein Herz habe, dann weiß ich totsicher nicht, was ich tue... Du hast eine schöne Stimme. Und ein Lächeln, das mich wärmt und mit gleichzeitig Angst macht. Du solltest beides mehr benutzen." Ein aufblitzendes Lächeln und ein Wink.

Die Sitar verschwand, während Demyx aus der Halle flüchtete und sich versuchte zu erinnern, wie er wieder zurückkam. Jemand müsste ihm irgendwann mal beibringen, wie man Portale benutzte.

Zexion lächelte den Rücken des fliehenden Niemands an und nahm eine unruhige Stellung ein, bevor er einen Moment später durch einen schwarzen Spiegel verschwand und erst an Namines Seite wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Axel umarmte das weiche Kissen an seiner Brust, wünschte sich etwas wärmeres nd weniger biegsames in seinen Armen. Er fühlte den Schmerz noch immer von Kopf bis Fuß und er konnte seinen Tränenfluss nicht stoppen. Vielleicht hatte er immer noch Spuren einer Kopfverletzung, er war sich nicht sicher... er wusste nur, dass er sich wie die Hölle fühlte und er wollte nicht allein in diesem Raum bleiben, mit all den Fischen und unendlich blauen Sternen... nicht ohne Demyx...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Demyx tatsächlich den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer fand und er zwang die Tür sich zu öffnen, schon als er sie von weitem sehen konnte. Er lief in den Raum und sah sich um, ehe er die Tür schloss und ans Bett lief.

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er sagen, damit Axel ihn nicht wieder von sich stieß? Ein Seufzen und er entledigte sich seiner Robe und den Stiefeln; setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Axel blinzelte aus verschwommenen Augen. Er hatte gedöst, als das Bett auf dem er lag, unter dem Gewicht eines anderen Körpers zu plätschern angefangen hatte.

Er winselte leise aus Hilflosigkeit und schloss die Augen fest; hoffte, dass wer auch immer es war, nicht merken würde, dass er geweint hatte. Sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte...

"Axel, ich weiß.", sagte Demyx, bevor er über das Bett krabbelte und Axel sanft in seine Arme nahm. Sofort begann Demyx leise zu singen und schickte eine sehr langsam fütternde Ranke in seinen Freund, sendete ihm Heilung und Energie und Kühle. "Ich hab' dich, auch wenn du mich nicht willst."

Axel antwortete zuerst nicht, aus schierem Scham heraus. Schließlich, als die Stimme ihn beruhigt hatte, als der Körper gegen seinen gedrückt war, als die Ranke aus heilender Kühle in ihn übertrat, rollte Axel herum, er rollte herum und vergrub sein Gesicht in Demyx' T- Shirt, atmete Ozean und Salz, Sand und Sonne und frische Luft ein. Er bemerkte kaum den rauen Klang von Schmerz, den seine Kehle herauswürgte.

Er erschauderte nun bei jedem neuen Atemzug und er rückte immer näher, akzeptierte die Heilung, die ihm angboten wurde, denn er musste oder er würde kaputt gehen. Zarte Hände strichen durch das karmesinrote Haar, bewegten sich langsam, während Demyx leise sang. Seine Körperwärme war kaum heiß genug für Axels Wohlbefinden, aber sie musste reichen. Wenn Axel Demyx zu kalt finden würde, würde Demyx Zexion suchen, der ihm ein Portal öffnen müsste, damit er Axel in einen Vulkan schubsen konnte. Sein Freund war ihm wichtig, aber er war noch immer sauer.

"Shhh, du kannst weinen. Niemand außer uns ist hier. Ruh dich aus... lass dich heilen. Mehr musst du jetzt nichts tun." Diese süße und sanfte Stimme hob und senkte sich wie Wellen, kühle Finger beruhigten Axels Stirn, vertrieben den Schmerz in ihm. Axel winselte. Das war der einzige Weg um auszudrücken, wie wundervoll Demyx' Berührung war und wie wundervoll dieser selbst war.

Tränen benetzten das T-Shirt und Axel versuchte, sie nicht zurückzuhalten.

Demyx setzte sein Lied noch fort, lange nachdem Axels Körper sich entspannt hatte und er eingeschlafen war. Am Ende hielt er den Feuermagier fest in seinen Armen und ließ den Tag die ewige Nacht ablösen.

Als der Morgen kam, stand Demyx langsam aus dem Bett auf und ging los, um herauszufinden, wie er an Essen für sie beide herankommen konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie beide viel gutes Essen und einiges an Flüssigkeit brauchen würden. So trottete er im Schloss herum und fluchte zu sich selbst, weil er keine Küche finden konnte oder ein Portal, das ihn zu einer führen konnte.

Marluxia war derjenige, der im Flur dem verloren aussehenden Demyx begegnete.

"Verlaufen, Neuer?", fragte der pinkhaarige Mann, schlenderte langsam zu ihm, noch während er sich gähnte und streckte.

Demyx unterdrückte das Gähnen, das sich einstellt, wenn man jemanden Anderen gähnen sieht. "Gibt's hier eine Küche? Essen?" Er versuchte, sich ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, wer vor ihm stand. Pinkes Haar... "Marlene? Max... irgendwas...", murmelte Demyx und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Alles, was ihm einfielt, war "Blumenjunge" und "Er ist ein Mädchen."

Marluxia lachte süßlich, der Klang entschieden feminin, und warf sein Haar rebellisch zurück, fuhr dann anschließend mit seinen Fingern hindurch, um es zu ordnen. "Marluxia. Du bist schon in der richtigen Richtung. Soll ich dich hinführen?", fragte der junge Mann, seine Robe hing über seinem Arm. Beim Gehen legte er Wert darauf, mit den Hüften zu schwingen und zeigte damit unbewusst, dass er einen ziemlich nettes Hinterteil in seinen sehr eng anliegenden Lederhosen besaß.

Wer weiß... Vielleicht hätte der Neue irgendwann Interesse gehabt, das heißt, wenn Xigbar ihn nicht ein Leben lang traumatisiert hatte...

Yea. Definitiv ein Mädchen. Yep. Demyx war überzeugt. "Danke.", sagte er und versuchte, sich keine Feinde zu machen, wenn er nicht sogar einen Freund in dieser... Person haben konnte. Und der arme, naive Demyx war ein offenes Buch für den Hüftenschwinger. Der Kleine sah sich in dem Teil des Schlosses um, in dem er bis jetzt nicht gewesen war.

"Oh und bevor du fragst...", sagte Marluxia leicht arrogant, während er sich umdrehte um durch die Doppeltür die Speisehalle zu betreten. "Ich bin keine Frau." Er gab Demyx einen WInk und verschwand durch die Türen, nur um einen Moment später wieder aufzutauchen.

"Oh... und iss keine Wust... die wird deinem Magen nicht gefallen...", sagte die Rose kurz bevor er wieder in den Speisesaal verschwand.

Er ließ Demyx blinzelnd zurück, vollkommen verwirrt. Nein, er war noch immer sicher, dass Marluxia ein Mädchen war. Yep!

Er sah umher und lief langsam in die Speisehalle, fühlte sich plötzlich schüchtern. Er wollte nur so viel Essen mitgehen lassen, wie er tragen konnte und Naja...

Wegrennen.

Viele Augen trafen den Eindringling. Manche neugierig, andere mordlustig. Ein Augenpaar war hungrig, aber nicht nach Frühstück.

Zu Demyx' Glück war Zexion anwesend und dieser begleitete den Blonden schnell zum Frühstückstisch.

"Ich helf dir, ihn zum Frühstück zu tragen... Ich hab' gehört, er fühlst sich ein bisschen... unwohl.", sagte Zexion und machte eine beschützende Geste zu Demyx, warf hingegen einen ekelnden Blick zu Saïx.

Demyx biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Er wollte wegrennen. Jetzt. Auch ohne Essen. Und er bekam Panik. Ein bisschen. Er lehnte sich zu Zexions Ohr und murmelte: "Er wird gar nicht nicht aufstehen können, in nächster Zeit."

Der Blonde schreckte zurück, als er Xigbar aufstehen sah.

Zexion gähnte träge und öffnete ein Portal mit einem Schnipsen. All seine Bewegungen waren lässig, aber seine Stimme war ein bisschen gezerrt.

"Geh!", sagte er. "Ich komme nach.."

Und schubste Demyx, mit einem Essenstablett, durch das Portal.

Demyx fiel beinahe durch die Wucht des besagten Stoßes, doch er schaffte es, sich aufzurichten. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er seine Tür. Er lief ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür schnell, legte das Essen auf dem Tablett gleich neben das Bett. "Guck, Essen! Essen ist gut!" Er versuchte ein bisschen fröhlich zu wirken und sah zu Axel.

Axel setzte sich auf und sah sich neugierug um. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann Demyx gegangen war...

Er setzte sich ein Stück weiter auf, mit einem leicht schmerzlichen Stöhnen.

"Weiß nicht, ob ich Hunger hab, aber ich hab Durst.", sagte Axel mit einem Ächzen. Er hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

"Hey... Hast du das alles selbst besorgt? Das ist ziemlich viel. Niemand hat dich gefickt, hoffe ich?"

"Nein.", sagte er fröhlich und Demyx griff sich ein Glas mit orangener Flüssigkeit und setzte sich auf das Bett, um es Axel anzubieten. "Zexion hat gesagt, er kommt später vorbei."

"Oh, du meinst er beschützt deinen Arsch? Dann wird er bald hier sein.", murmelte Axel als er sich nach vorn lehnte und das Glas an seine Lippen setzte. Demyx musste es halten, Axels Hände waren zu schwach.

"...Ja, das hoffe ich...", murmelte Demyx und strich das Haar des anderen nach hinten. "Du siehst besser aus."

"Wirklich?", fragte Axel erschöpft. Er fühlte sich noch immer aufgebraucht und trüb. "Gott... das tut gut.", sagte Axel und lehnte sich für einen weiteren Schluck Saft nach vorn. Seine Kehle war trocken und nichts, an das er sich erinnern konnte, hatte ihm jemals besser geschmeckt.

Das Glas wurde kurz weggenommen und Demyx küsste Axels Lippen... so sanft. "Werd' einfach wieder gesund." Und das Glas kam zurück. "Du musst etwas essen."

Axel lehte sich schwer gegen Demyx, als er ihn küsste und seufzte leise, bevor er einen nächsten großen Schluck nahm. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich zu schwach, um fürs Essen lange genug sitzen zu können. Es roch gut, aber beim Gedanken ans Essen kam es ihm zu sehr wie Arbeit vor.

Demyx holte ein Tablett bestückt mit einfachen Dingen und steckte eine Gabel hinein, hielt es an Axels Lippen. "Du ISST das. Jetzt."

Axel mochte ein stolzer Mann gewesen sein, aber er wusste

A: Wann er geschlagen war und

B: Wann es weise war, auf Demyx zu hören oder er würde irgendwo ertrinken oder ausgestopft und eingelegt in grünem Schmalz in einem Gefäß in Vexens "Do Not"- Forschungsschrank enden. (Ein paar Herzlose waren da vor ihm hineingeraten... Er hatte es gesehen... es war gruslig...)

Er nahm den ihm angebotenen Bissen ohne Widerworte und hoffte, dass Demyx weitermachte... denn er hatte wirklich Hunger...

Demyx lächelte ihn mit Stolz an und küsste ihn sanft. "Nach jedem Zehnten Bissen bekommst du noch einen." Die blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Deal?"

Axel lachte leise.

"Deal.", murmelte er leicht stotternd.

Demyx grinste und begann Axel zu füttern und hielt sein Versprechen. Er war zufrieden, als das Tablett leer war und lehnte sich zurück. "Hats dir geschmeckt?" Er strich eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr.

"Mh... war gut... bin aber wieder müde...", sagte Axel im selben Moment wie es an der Tür klopfte.

"Z...Z...Zexion... lässt du ihn rein?", fragte Axel während er gähnte und sich leicht mit einem Wimmern streckte. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, aber so müde...

"Dann ruh dich aus. Zexion und ich heilen dich schon." Demyx sah zur Tür und stand auf, lief rüber und öffnete sie. Zexion sah zerknüllt aus und irgendwie unglücklich als der die Tür öffnete. Er brachte einen Krug mit Axels Lieblingssafft und zwei in Folie gewickelte Tabletts.

Er übergab sie prompt an Demyx.

"Xigbar wird dich nicht mehr belästigen,... Saïx auch nicht...", sagte Zexion laut. "Ich sage euch, wenn sie auch nur euren Arsch küssen, lasst es mich wissen."

Ein hinter Haar verborgenes, blaues Auge verengte sich.

"Wie geht's dir, Axel?" Axel starrte auf den Krug in Zexions Händen.

"Durst?", vermutete er.

"Hab ich mir schon gedacht."

Zexion ignorierte Demyx nach dem Hauch eines Lächelns bei der Begrüßung, lief an die Seite des Bettes und setzte sich.

"Du bist immer noch ziemlich schwach...?"

"Ich würde ihm so gern ... in seinen Arsch treten... aber.."

"Axel, das bezweifel ich nicht. Ich habe den Flur mit ihm und Xigbar geschrubbt..."

Demyx war ziemlich beeindruckt. Zexion hatte sie beide niedergestreckt?? Aber... aber er war so WINZIG! Er rückte ein Stück, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, öffnete eine Ecke der Folie und sah hinein. "Danke, Zexion.", sagte er leise und lächelte. Er konnte die Freundschaft zwischen Zexion und Axel fühlen, wenn auch nur ein bisschen.

Zexion nickte Demyx still zu...

"Glaub mir, es war ein Vergnügen.", sagte er leise. "Ich bin sicher, die werden mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, aber da würde ich mich sogar von Xemnas herausfordern lassen. Er wird jammern wie sonstwas, aber ich bin ihm zu gut und zu loyal, als dass er was ich sage anzweifeln könnte., vorallem im Licht dieser ganzen... Situation. Er wurde heute morgen informiert und ich hab das Gefühl, dass Xigbar und Saïx noch ein zweites Mal Prügel erwartet, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

Zexion berührte Axels Stirn. "Du hast erhöhte Temperatur. Hast du heute schon deinen Trank weg?"

Axel schüttelte den Kopf und leckte seine Lippen aus Ekel. Er mochte den Geschmack dieser Tränke nicht. Als Zexion einen aus seiner Robe zog, zuckte Axel zusammen-

"Ich fühle mich nicht so schlecht", sagte er und schreckte zurück.

"Nimm ihn.", sagte Zexion schroff.

Axel gab dem Silberhaarigen einen schmutzigen Blick, tat dann aber wie ihm gehießen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Zexion an den Wassermagier gerichtet... "Das war wirklich eine große magische Leistung gestern und ich muss zugeben, ich war sehr beeindruckt..."

Der Blonde zwinkerte, rückte dann ein Stück. "Mit gehts gut, danke. Das... das war nichts. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es ihm gut geht." Demyx errötete leicht. "Was meintest du mit 'Situation'?" Er legte seinen Kopf schief, stocherte aber auf dem Tablett herum, das Zexion ihm gebracht hatte. Demyx fand die Vorstellung, dass Xemnas und Saix ihre Strafe bekamen, schon irgendwie ein bisschen lustig.

"Wie sie dich behandelt haben. Kaum einer von uns wusste, dass du so gelitten hast. Wir dachten einfach nur, dass du schüchtern bist. Ein neuer Niemand ist genauso unschuldig wie ein Kind... Was dir angetan wurde, ist nicht einfach nur unakzeptabel, es ist ein schreckliches Vergehen. Wir sind alle Brüder und Schwestern... ein solch schändliches Benehmen hat hier keinen Platz.", erklärte Zexion Demyx.

Mit Blick auf das, was er über die Organisation wusste, konnte Demyx Zexions Worten nur schwer glauben. "Aber... sie sind..." Zufällige Gesten in anmutigem Flug. "...böse! Besonders Xigbar und Saix." Demyx spürte, wie sein Oberschenkel zuckte und er biss sich instinktiv auf die Lippe, als sein Körper sich scheinbar erinnerte. "Und ich würde sagen, ich bin schon ein bisschen... schüchtern."

"Kein Niemand ist wie der andere. Manche sind nett, andere sind grausam... Keiner ist geistig wirklich gesund, das weißt du sicher schon. Ich werde dir keine Predigt darüber halten oder dir sagen, wer gut ist und wer böse. Immer wird es Intrigen geben und Machtkämpfe, aber mit wem du dich anfreundest, ist völlig deine Sache. Du weißt, dass du wirklich einen Platz in dieser Organisation hast... und dass Xemnas Bescheid weiß, wie schlecht du behandelt wurdest. Xemnas mag zwar ein Gelehrter sein und ein zerstreuter dazu, aber er würde dich nie allein lassen, wenn er von deinem Schmerz weiß. Er weiß davon. Du kannst ganz ohne Angst vor einer Vergewaltigung oder Schlägen durch diese Gänge gehen... Das ist alles, was jetzt wirklich zählt."

Zexion streckte seinen Arm aus und berührte sanft das weiche Haar. "Hab Geduld mit Axel... er wird dir helfen, deine Angst zu überwinden..."

Demyx hörte still zu, und schloss dann auf die Berührung hin seine Augen. Er lehnte sich ein bisschen in sie hinein. Vielleicht war dieser Xemnas gar nichts so schlecht. Wenn er wusste, was passiert war, dann... dann war alles okay. Xigbar und Saix waren einfach nur Arschlöcher. "Ich würde gern behaupten, ich sei geistig auf der Höhe. Ein bisschen, und... und..." Blaue Augen öffneten sich, starrten Axel für einen langen Moment lang an.

Ich liebe ihn.

Unhörbar leise, die Worte seltsam fremd, fühlten sie sich beinahe falsch an und dennoch unglaublich richtig. Welches Recht besaß er, etwas über Liebe sagen zu können, wenn das, was alle sagten, richtig wahr und sie gar keine Herzen hatten?

"Mach dir keine Gedanken... du bist gesünder als die meisten von uns. Vertrau deiner Seele einfach... vertrau deinen Gefühlen, dem was du fühlen kannst, und dann kannst du auch fühlen. Es ist bei jedem von uns unterschiedlich." Zexion versuchte einen Punkt zu machen, ohne es wirklich zu sagen, und er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, um sicherzugehen, dass Demyx verstand.

Der Musiker sah Zexion für einen langen Augenblick lang an, dann wieder zu Axel, dann wieder zurück. Er schluckte. Wollte Zexion sagen -- dass er Axel von seinen Gefühlen für ihn erzählen sollte? Sofort biss Demyx sich aus schlechter Gewohnheit auf die Lippe und schaute völlig peinlich berührt drein.

"Zeit ist kostbar, selbst für einen Niemand. Wenn du weißt, was dein Geist ersehnt... dann tu, was er sagt. Du allein weißt was richtig ist und wann die Zeit reif ist."

"Danke." Demyx errötete noch ein wenig mehr ins Dunkle, rückte dann ein Stück näher, um den Silberhaarigen zu umarmen, der sein und Axels Retter geworden war. "Du hast soviel getan."

Zexion erwiderte die Umarmung nur schuldbewusst. "Ich habe nur getan, was getan werden musste."

Demyx ließ los und lächelte, seine sonnigen Hoffnungen wiederherstellend. Er drückte ihn noch einmal schnell, ließ ihn wieder los und sah zu Zexion auf. "Gehst du wieder zurück zu Naminé oder bleibst du eine Weile?"

"Ich denke, ich sollte erstmal für eine Weile gehen... Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich hier gerade wirklich brauchst... Ich komme später nochmal vorbei und bring mehr Tränke."

Axel zuckte bei diesem Wort zusammen.

"...Und schau nach euch beiden."

Ein leises Nicken, dann rückte Demyx rüber und murmelte "Könntest du vielleicht... den Trank in irgendeinen Saft oder sowas mischen? Er ist so ein Baby, wenns darum geht." Ein Lächeln, ein Grinsen.

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", sagte Zexion langsam und lächelte den Wassermagier an. "Aber jetzt sollte ich erstmal mit dem Wunder der Schwulheit reden... du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich besser als Marluxia. Er und ich haben ein paar Dinge miteinander zu klären..."

Zexion ging mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken, verschwand in ein Portal.

"Ich bin kein Baby!", sagt Axel und schmollte.

Demyx kicherte hinter verborgener Hand, als er Marluxias Spitznnamen hörte. Gleichzeitig aber sah er seinen Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Axel, du bist eins, wenn es um Tränke geht."

Demyx krabbelte aufs Bett und rutschte an Axels Seite. "Na, fühlst du dich nicht besser?"

Kapitel in Arbeit…

Chapter still in Progress…


End file.
